


Lone Wolf

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, War, Wolf-Formers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Set within an AU Transformers world where they are all wolves.The Prime Alpha of all the clans, Alpha Trion, is dying and it is time for the packs to come together to find a new ruler...They seek a new Alpha that shall uphold the peace Alpha Trion inspired between the Southern and Northern tribes and unite them against the ever growing threat of the Demons...The monsters that poison their forests, take their lands, and wear their skins as trophies yet, as all this chaos falls there are two, two lost younglings that find themselves in the center of it all...Megatron from the Northern clans and Optimus from the South.They are two outcasts, two that have been friends regardless of the rumors and stories that sully their names and when things get truly desperate they find themselves relying on one another more than ever...Will they become the tools their elders wish of them or... Or will they deny their fates and run, run for their love, run so that they may live their own lives, no matter the cost?





	1. The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I have been busy building this story since that first picture I drew, in my Transformers Art piece.  
I have written nearly 30,000 words but most of it was just 'what ifs' and 'I wonders' and... And at the end have finally decided on a story.  
Here we start long before the picture/ pictures I drew and sadly have no art for THIS chapter but the next shall be mostly about Optimus and Megatron as cubs and there will be art... Eeep, what I have thus far is so cute.  
SO, I know this won't reach a lot of people, there wasn't even a tag, or any I could find, for wolf-formers but anyways...  
TAAA-DAAA!!!  
Here is what I have created from that first picture and honestly, I am sooooo excited about it! It will be a long road but I forsee some epic heartwrenching shit.  
So, sorry for errors and... hope you enjoy!

“All the clans have arrived Alpha Trion but they are not all prepared for the Circle yet.” The younger wolf Ultra Magnus reported to his leader as he sat just outside of the older wolf’s den. The blue canine lifted his head as he spoke, his sharp eyes peering into the darkness for any sign of the silver and white elder but, as ever, Trion was not seen unless he wanted to be.

“Very well Magnus, thank you.” A deep voice answered him, echoing from somewhere within the dark chamber yet the reply was weak and broken up with intermittent coughs, each one making the younger wolf's heart skip with how ragged they sounded.

** _He sounds worse than ever today. I wonder what the other leaders will think of this..._ **

“Alpha, are… Are you certain you are up for this?” Magnus asked hesitantly, making sure to be respectful to the old one but also clarify his concern as well.

A small chuckle answered him. “I am well enough Magnus, I swear with how concerned you are for me my clans will see me more as a sparkling than their Prime Alpha.”

Magnus’s ears flattened against his skull shamefully. “I, forgive me Alpha. I meant no disrespect but with the seasons changing I know how terribly your sickness can affect you.”

“As do I, young one.” Trion responded somberly his words followed be another bout of coughing.

Magnus sighed, internally berating himself for bringing up his leader’s waning health again but, wasn’t that why they were having this meeting of the clans anyways?

As much as it pained him to admit it Ultra Magnus knew the great Alpha was dying, his age leading him to weakness and given what had occurred recently the stress of everything seemed to be quickening his leader’s sickness.

Yes, luckily he had been pulled out of the pond rather quickly but he had been submerged in the icy depths just long enough, it seemed, and that now the wolves of the Southern and Northern clans knew they were about to lose another of theirs Ancients, another of their Primes... 

They had lost all but two at this point and, and as Trion was the oldest wolf of all the tribes and the one that had kept them at peace for years his passing would affect everything that was to come in the future…

_**What will happen once he is gone? **_Magnus wondered quietly, flinching with each cough that came from the darkness before him.

It was a question on everyone’s minds now, one that only Alpha Trion could answer or, the only one that _should_ have had the right to answer at least but Magnus, like his Southern pack mates, knew that the wolves to the North had their own assumptions of what was going to occur once Trion died.

Before Alpha Trion had brought all of the clans together there had been constant fighting between the Southern and Northern packs. So much so that the deaths their battles amounted in vastly outweighed those by any natural disaster, starvation, or even those accumulated by the Demons.

** _For now at least but every day the Demons grow stronger, their numbers bloom, and their ferocity knows no end._ **

Magnus growled a bit as he thought of the Demons. He had first learned of the creatures long ago when the Great Red had devoured most of the Western lands and the strange creatures had come spilling into Arcee’s territory to escape. As the wolves in each clan worked as the protectors of their territories, even more so than the bears, bobcats, really most the predators in this part of the world, Arcee and her clan had been wary of the invaders but non-violent in their observations of them.

Alpha Trion always said how they were to be the example for the other animals of the forest, that they were the warriors that fought to keep the balance of nature clear and fair and even their stubborn brothers to the North understood the importance of older wolf’s words. If the balance shifted it would create a ripple effect shifting everything that existed out of the Great Web and _that_ was how species disappeared and chaos reigned.

Magnus remembered one lesson Trion had taught him and others in their tribe when he was younger, the older wolf explaining that they had to keep the Great Web together. He explained their survival was akin to a grand spider’s web, that when every strand was strong and whole it created something beautiful, something that supported itself and helped create a thriving living space where food was plentiful for all but, should one of those strands break, then the entire foundation was weakened and over time it could lead to the destruction of they had worked for.

He hadn’t necessarily understood the reference when he was a pup but now that he was older and had seen what such imbalance had resulted in for poor Arcee’s clan after the Demon’s arrival; he had a far better idea of what his mentor meant.

_**We cannot allow ourselves to dissolve after Trion or, or we will be too weak to deal with those wicked creatures. **_Magnus thought with a snort of disgust, his head turning as he peered at the spot where her clan once would have been gathered at the Circle only to find the empty sand and stone…

It was a grave reminder of how arrogance, diligence, and ignorance could play a major part in building the footholds of fate or, be key strings in the Web of Life.

None of her pack had survived the Demons’ invasion, not that the rest had_ all_ died but, but he couldn’t help but wonder if _perhaps_ it would have been better that they had.

Just after the Demons, or Furless as they had first been called, had come to Arcee’s territory her and her pack had watched them carefully.

The pack observed them from the shadows for the first few years, staying silent as the strange creatures slowly began to take over their land, land they would have been happy to share with them until, until things changed and their true wickedness was revealed.

When the young pack of Arcee and Cliffjumper was destroyed in what was now referred to as The Night of the Demons amongst most tribes, many of the wolves felt they should have seen the chaos coming, the pain all along… They had just hoped for better.

In the cycle of all things, in the precious balance, the Great Web… Whatever one wanted to call it, there was always an understanding that if you took too much you could destroy _everything_ and even the most ambitious tribes, the most vicious predators understood this truth and _respected _it because… If you dominated everything but, in doing so, had to decimate everything to get it then, then what did you have left to rule but a lump of dead sand and rotting corpses and the Demons they… They pushed those boundaries to the point of blight.

Where, at first, the Demons only took land that wasn’t theirs _to_ claim and slightly imbalanced the ratio of prey versus predators, the creatures then became more selfish in their hunts and needs. Their pack grew in numbers, thriving off the balance they had never fought for, not like the wolves had, and soon the herds began to move on, escaping the creatures that overwhelmed them and forced them from their homes.

Arcee and her mate Cliffjumper were young in their venture to create a new clan and had stubbornly chosen to stay, insisting to Trion that they could contend with the beasts even after he told her, over and over again to leave, but they had always had too much pride.

Slowly her pack was decimated by the Demons over the years, some being killed while others were captured and _trained, _trained not only to follow the monster’s instructions but also broken so deeply that they willingly went out and hunted their own kind, their own pack mates for the Demons…

The Marked Ones, the _trained, _the _tainted _had led their twisted Masters right to Arcee’s den and she and the remaining free members of her pack were then obliterated… Some slaughtered, some skinned, some eaten, some trained and tainted and… And others turned into the Demons’’ coverings, their furs, skins, teeth even… All hanging from the monsters' like, like some _sick_ trophy…

“You have much on your mind, Magnus.” Trion’s weak voice called to him from the cave, yet it sounded far closer now than before and the blue wolf looked up to find the silver and white wolf siting just at the edge of sunlight.

“Forgive me Alpha, I… I do have much on my mind, today is a very important day and I fear the collapse of the peace you have struggled to keep for so long.” The younger wolf answered, unable to hide the bitterness that crept into his voice as he spoke. “If we do not maintain our peace and stay united we are sure to fall to the Demons’ wrath and, and the balance will suffer as well.”

Trion smiled at the younger wolf, his teeth glittering in the low light before fading away. “It is indeed a fragile time in our history, we must be very careful how today ends.” The elder agreed quietly.

“Alpha, what if… What if your brother Megatronus takes your place?” Magnus asked fearfully, again peering over his shoulder to where the only surviving Prime would be sitting later on.

Luckily the massive black wolf hadn’t appeared yet but that didn’t mean he wasn’t already here hiding in the shadows somewhere, and listening to everything Magnus and Trion were saying.

Trion tilted his head, his long whiskers flickering in the sun as he hummed thoughtfully. “Megatronus has no interest in leading, not since Solus was killed Magnus, you know this. He is too old, too tired to do so anyways.”

“What of his cubs, Alpha?" Magnus pressed, his desperation growing. "The clans whisper, Trion. Whisper that the cubs are as vicious as their Sire once was. Galvatron is nearly of age and wicked as they come…”

Another chuckle came from the elder. “Oh Magnus, Galvatron is wild, even for Megatronus’s standards. My brother and I may not always get along but we understand the importance of balance, I have no fear that he will understand the danger in offering Galvatron as Prime Alpha. Megatronus has calmed over the years, become more sensible...”

“_Now_, perhaps… But it was not always so, Trion.” Magnus answered sharply. “I remember what kind of wolf Megatronus used to be in his youth, I remember what he did…”

“As do I!" The older wolf interjected sternly, a small growl escaping him as he reprimanded Magnus. "I too remember my brother's faults, what the others accused him of but I retain my faith in him. I would ask you do the same."

Ultra Magnus lowered his head respectfully yet his heart and mind warred. In some respect he wanted to trust in his Alpha's decision when it came to the Northern tribe's leader but... But he had known the younger Prime for far too long and, and what the rumors said about him well... Magnus couldn't help but wonder, even if Trion told him otherwise.

“And what of the other cub, the younger one?” The younger wolf asked instead, changing the subject before things became heated, as they usually did when it came to Megatronus. 

“Megatron?” Trion asked, the old wolf laughing a bit before finally walking out of the shadows and sitting gingerly next to his blue companion. “He is indeed a wonder, isn’t he? Such passion in everything he does but unlike his Sire or brother he has a soft side, doesn’t he?”

Magnus scowled at the older wolf, his brow furrowing as he thought of the silver youth. “I have seen him fight Trion, the cub can be just as vicious, ruthless even.”

“Yes, but have you ever seen him with Optimus?” Trion asked, another wide smile growing along his muzzle as his comment stopped any retort Magnus may have had.

Talking about the red and blue pup had always been rather sore subject as well for most of Trion’s tribe, many just preferring to ignore the youth altogether given his unfortunate past, but Magnus was one of the few that chose to look beyond the cub’s beginnings and saw what a noble little creature he really was… For now at least.

“Optimus is not necessarily a pup you should place too much stock in Trion, you know how the others still only see him as Marked, tainted even… Besides he might not always be there to temper Megatron’s darker side Trion. Optimus he... He has his own battles to face.” Magnus said eventually his voice worn, heavy, and Trion nodded.

“I agree, but as long as Megatron and Optimus have one another I believe Megatronus’s cub could become a great leader, perhaps even turn out to be the one to replace me... I wonder.”

The older wolf laughed when he peered at his companion and found the younger leader gaping at him with an open look of utter shock and perhaps horror before shaking his head and watching those gathering outside of his cave closely. “Speaking of the odd pair, I do not see either Megatron or Optimus with those that have gathered. I did not expect Megatron to show until Megatronus did but if Optimus is gone it can only mean...”

“What!?” Magnus exclaimed, jumping to his paws as he too scanned the many clans and, as Trion said, he couldn’t find the little red and blue wolf anywhere. “Arrrgh, I told him to stay put, that today was not a day to run off!” He growled. “Excuse me Trion I need to find…”

“Oh let them be, Magnus.” Alpha Trion said with a grin, stopping the younger wolf before he went storming off on a useless hunt. “They get to see each other so rarely these days as it is, let them enjoy their youth. Primus knows Optimus deserves the attention after so long of being alone and the only one that seems able to pull him out of misery is Megatron.”

Magnus peered back at his leader, indecision flickering behind his eyes before he settled back down on his haunches with a huff. “Fine, but if Megatronus rages over Megatron missing the Circle I am sending him directly to you.”

“So be it, I can handle my brother’s ire.” Trion answered, merely laughing as the younger wolf muttered angrily to himself.

“You know Megatronus doesn’t approve of their friendship, Trion.” Magnus said after a few more moments, peeking up at his leader as he spoke but the older wolf merely nodded.

“He, like so many, has been against Optimus’s presence since the beginning Magnus. It is an unfortunate fate for a cub so loving but not an unexpected one. They still fear that what was done to him will rear up once again, even after Ratchet has explained to them the chance of such a thing happening would be rare.”

“Do you think it will?” Magnus asked quietly, again watching his words over what he knew to be a very delicate subject for his leader and his clan.

“I do not know, Magnus.” Trion whispered, closing his eyes as the cool late Autumn wind blew over him. “I certainly hope not as I, as well as a few more _honorable_ wolves, have grown rather attached to the pup.”

Magnus chuckled at that, the blue wolf shivering as he thought of how they had come to find the unfortunate cub. “It seems like so long ago that he came to us, it is incredible that it has hasn’t even been a year.”

“Indeed,” The white wolf agreed. “A fateful night for so many and it is what has led us to the path we now travel. Strange how the Web of Life can link so many destinies, isn’t it?” He mused, as images of said night ran through his mind; a night he longed to forget but also was grateful for in the small gift it presented to him and the special few that saw worth in the broken and lost and that gift was Optimus…

“Tell me again Alpha, just what happened that night Arcee’s pack fell? We have some time to pass and with everything coming to new paths I… Well, I wasn’t there the night the Demons revealed just how wicked they were, the night we lost our newest pack, and in the end found Optimus...” Magnus asked, knowing he had been told the story before but considering his charge was off running amok with Megatron and… And that a wolf he saw not only as his leader but his Sire at times was dying he figured he would spend some time reminiscing with the old wolf before their Circle began.

“Very well, Magnus.” Alpha Trion began, the old wolf breathing in deep as he recalled that fateful night… “The, the air had been thick with scent of burning flesh, blood, and sulfur…” He began, his vision clouding as the memories swarmed his consciousness and suddenly it, it was like he was there again, there at the beginning of the fall, there when a ragged blood covered cub turned out to be one of the strongest members of his pack, even if he was Marked...

…………

(The Night of the Demons)

The air had been thick with the scent of burning flesh, blood, and sulfur as Alpha Trion and a group of his strongest warriors came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the Arcee’s glen and fell to shocked silence at what they found.

“Primus, everything is destroyed.” A broken voice whispered as they all scanned the scene of carnage below. “Alpha Trion, what should we do?”

The great white wolf sighed, his eyes narrowing as he scanned through the smoke and embers that swirled around his group. “We go in, cautiously. Stay to the shadows and if you see movement do not advance alone. We are not certain what could have attacked the others but…”

“We know damn well what attacked them, it was those accursed Demons!” A red wolf snarled from Trion’s right and again the white wolf sighed.

“We are not certain of that yet, Ironhide. We must keep from making assumptions until we find proof of their involvement.”

Ironhide growled but bowed his head respectfully to his leader. “Forgive me Sir but nothing natural can cause this much damage. Even on their worst days I have never seen bears do… Do _this_! Especially to one of _our_ packs! They understand the _balance_ and live by it_ just_ as we do!”

“He is right my brother, nothing that remains in the cycle of nature did this.”

The wolves gathered turned at the sound of the new voice, many of them either growling or stepping away fearfully as a hulking black wolf materialized out of the smoke and ash. To say the wolf was massive was an understatement as he towered over them all so much so even Trion, who was no small canine, had to look up to meet his blazing red eyes.

“Megatronus.” Trion greeted his blood-brother, his tone serious but it held far less fear than many others would when addressing the enormous beast of a wolf. “I am surprised to see you here so soon.”

Megatronus snorted as he stopped beside his older sibling, his crimson eyes blazing in the darkness as he too scanned over the burning glade below. “I always arrive early for the Circles brother, allows me and my pack to rest a bit before the other clans arrive, it is no small feat traveling so far South.”

Trion nodded before turning his attention back to the smoldering scene in front of him. “I imagine Magnus told you of what had happened once you arrived?”

“Yes, thus why I am here now.” The black wolf stated evenly. “What is your plan, my _Prime_?”

Alpha Trion had side glanced the younger wolf, he knew Megatronus, though not as bitterly as he used to, had trouble addressing him properly as the clans’ Prime Alpha. It was a title that he himself used to hold long ago but that had been taken away after some unsavory rumors.

“We go in quietly, see if there are any survivors and keep to teams.” Trion answered swiftly.

“And if there are Demons?” Ironhide insisted, glaring at Megatronus as he moved closer to his leader.

“Then we run.”

All those gathered stilled at the elder’s words, each uncertain how they felt about not putting up a fight if they were to find some of the tainted creatures.

“I agree with Trion.” Megatronus’s deep voice rumbled in approval. “If the Demons _are_ responsible for this massacre then they have become stronger than we realized. It would be foolish to fight an enemy we do not understand.”

Trion let out a tense breath as he nodded in thanks to his brother. “Exactly. We have potentially lost one pack already tonight, I have no desire to lose any more lives.”

“And, and if we come across any of the Marked Ones?” Another wolf asked from Trion’s left but before the elder could speak Megatronus did first.

“Kill them, the Marked Ones work for the Demons, they have been tainted the same as they. You will be doing them a service by returning them to the sands.”

Some of the wolves gathered gasped in horror but most sadly muttered in agreement and Trion was one of those. “Yes, if you find any of our Marked brothers or sisters it, it would be better for all to end them.” He said somberly before shaking his dark thoughts away and lifting his head high. “Break into groups, be careful and alert and remember, if you see a Demon _run.”_

“Yes Sir.” The wolves around them answered in unison and the two Primes watched as the others swiftly paired and disappeared into the brush to perform their tasks.

“The Demons are getting braver.” Megatron muttered darkly, his breath coming out in whites wisps and billowing around him like coiled fog.

“We, we still do not know if they are responsible.” Trion retorted but even he knew he didn’t absolutely believe his words.

Megatronus turned his massive head, his blood red eyes narrowing as he glared at Trion. “You are not so foolish brother, so do not pretend to be so. You are merely hoping that your pack did not die because of their own arrogance. The youths Arcee and Cliffjumper should have left long ago but they were too stubborn, even _you _tried to warn them. Their willful ignorance helped create this mess, and you know it.”

Trion took in a patient breath. “To hear you speak of arrogance in such a way Megatronus, many would argue you have no room to speak on such matters.” The older wolf said quietly but there was a stern truth to his words.

Megatronus snarled. “I was never so arrogant to get my entire pack murdered by creatures we could have clearly run from, _brother_.”

“Peace Megatronus.” Trion said calmly, unwilling to get into it with the younger wolf as they usually did… Tonight was stressful enough. “I was merely pointing out that we have all made poor choices in the past and sometimes, those choices have dire consequences.”

The dark wolf quieted at the other’s words, his head turning away to hide his reaction but Trion did see a haunted look cross the younger wolf’s eyes for just a moment.

“I am going to aid in the hunt.” Megatronus muttered, growling softly as he moved to join the others but he paused as he felt Trion’s form move with him.

“We shall search together.” Was all the white wolf said before gracefully making his way down into the glade, the brooding giant following silently after him.

The separate teams searched for some time before they reconvened at the top of the hill, each pair having the same story. No one had found any living pack member in the ruined glade nor in the many dens that surrounded it but what they did find confirmed all of their fears…

The Demons had indeed been the cause of the destruction.

Many that had searched had spotted odd footprints in the sands and they could smell that almost sulfuric scent of the Demon’s powder they always seemed to have with them. There were also broken and bloodied tools lying about, as well as pieces of dried and tanned skins stuck in the branches.

“Seems it was the Demons after all.” Trion whispered as he peered down at one skin one of his younger wolves had retrieved and he felt sickened by the sight of it. **_They skin us and wear our flesh… They truly are demons._**

“Has everyone returned?” He asked, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke yet as he glanced at those gathered he frowned. “Where is Ironhide and Kup?”

The others murmured worriedly as they too began searching around for the two missing wolves when a long howl suddenly broke through the night and everyone froze.

“They found Marked Ones!” One wolf exclaimed, his ears and tail rigid as he looked to Alpha Trion for instructions.

“They may need help.” Megatronus said as he moved to his brother’s side and Trion growled in frustration. Out of all the things he had feared coming across tonight Marked Ones were at the top of his list.

** _Curse these demons…_ **

“Very well, let’s go but stay alert! It could be a trap.” He reminded them before bolting off after his brother and racing through the forest.

Yes, the Demons were wicked and their power unknown as it always seemed to be growing but it was the Marked Ones, wolves from their own packs that they took and twisted into nothing more than their obedient slaves that haunted the Alpha more than anything.

Once a pack member was taken and, and _trained_ by the Demons it was like that wolf never existed. What happened during the training, no free wolf truly knew but they did know the wolves were broken down to nothing and rebuilt for the Demon’s purposes. Once the process was complete they even went so far to burn marks into the poor wolf’s hindquarters, marking their triumph with scars that would never heal and always designate them as property, thus why they were called the Marked Ones.

They took everything from those they deemed worthy enough to keep alive and molded the wolf into the perfect killing machine. They obliterated any sense of who they used to be and then proceeded to force their prizes to hunt and attack their own clan members. Marked Ones would do anything for their Masters and so far, in the few cases he had seen, it seemed there was no coming back from being Marked…

**_Please, let them fall quickly. I have no desire to prolong an already tortured creature’s death. They have been punished enough. _**Trion thought desperately as he and the others raced to the pair’s aide, he cringed as the sound of snarling and savage barks filled the air. Killing a Marked One was a nightmare for any of them, it was never easy to see someone you used to call friend reduced to a mindless slave and he usually took it upon himself to kill the lost wolves.

Even if it took something out of him each time he did so.

** _Arrrgh, these are my clans! This is my fault! I should have pushed for them to leave sooner! I should have been more forceful in my decision and now, now they are all lost… In one way or another._ **

The small group finally made it to where the fighting was and Alpha Trion felt his heart fall to his stomach as he realized just who the Marked One was…

**_Oh no, Blur… _**He slowed his desperate pace, slowly circling the mad wolf with the others, his eyes burning as he scanned over what had become of the youth.

Where once there had been a cheerful, albeit excitable young wolf and friend now stood a monster. Foam dripped from the youth’s snarling muzzle, his blue eyes blazing wildly and he snapped and growled at those that surrounded him while the fresh burn mark on his side still bled…

He had been taken nearly a moon cycle back and already they had found a way to destroy him so thoroughly… It, it was a wretched thing to see.

** _I failed you Blur, I failed all of you. Forgive me._ **

“I can take him down if you wish, Trion.”

The shaken Alpha shook his head, pulling himself out of his guilt filled thoughts as he looked to his larger brother. “No, thank you Megatronus but… But it should fall to me to take care of this.” He muttered sadly before breathing in deeply and advancing on the rabid youth.

“Forgive me Blur, I never wanted any of this for any of you.” He softly told the smaller wolf, knowing none of his words were getting through to him but, but at least he got to apologize.

Blur snarled at him, the wolf skipping around the circle as he jerked and frothed, broken sounds came from the wolf but his ability to speak, like so many other things, seemed to have been taken from him as well and instead he could only make sounds less understandable than a newborn pup.

“It will be ok.” Trion lied softly, his heart aching with the words but he had noticed, in the other cases, if he spoke calmly the process went a bit smoother… **_The execution rather._**

His trick did seem to be working a bit as the other wolf’s jerking movements seemed to ease a bit and now he only stared at Trion as he stood their trembling and panting raggedly.

“There we go. Do not worry, you will not have to suffer anymore.” Trion told him, each step slow and deliberate and he was almost at the wolf’s side when something small suddenly surged out of the woods.

The little thing raced straight through the legs of those gathered, snarling just as savagely as Blur and Trion could only stare in horror as a tiny muzzle clamped onto his leg and pain coursed up his limb.

“Wh-what!?” He gasped, stumbling back as he fought to understand what happened but with the odd distraction any calm he may have instilled in Blur shattered and the blue wolf howled before lowering his stance and lunging right for Trion’s throat.

“NO BLUR!” Trion screamed, tripping over whatever had his leg and he landed hard on his side. **_Arrrgh GET UP! _**He yelled at himself as the shadow of the broken youth fell over his struggling form just for a streak of black to slam into the wolf and push it away.

“Megatronus!?” Trion cried, kicking blindly at the creature that held his leg before he flipped over, finding his paws yet by the time he was standing the grisly deed had been done.

Megatronus lifted his head from Blur’s throat, his muzzle dripping heavily with thick blood as he looked back at his brother. “It is done.” The giant wolf growled, spitting his fellow wolf’s blood out in disgust and Trion slumped in both relief and sorrow.

** _Poor Blur, at least it was swi…_ **

“Primus, it is a cub!” Ironhide’s horrified voice suddenly rang out of the glade and Alpha Trion frowned in confusion until he heard that same small snarl from earlier and he turned around just to gap at what he found.

There, struggling to get up after being so viciously kicked away, was a indeed a cub but, but not some older pup like Blur had been…

No this one much younger and it was even smaller than the youngest wolf in their clans Megatron yet, there it stood snarling madly, covered in so much blood his fur appeared only red in color, a wretched collar tightly fastened around its neck, and a brand new seeping, blistered Mark on its hind quarters…

“Spirits… They, those monsters are training our _cubs_ now!?” One wolf gasped the terrible realization slowly filtering through all of their shock at this new development.

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise really, if the Demons had the gall to decimate an entire pack they would clearly have access to cubs but, but to see that they were _training_ them just as they did the adults…

“We should kill it, put the thing out of its misery.” Megatronus said evenly as he walked up next to Trion but the white wolf couldn’t move and honestly, had no words, luckily Ironhide did.

“Kill it!? It is a damned CUB!” The red wolf growled, quickly coming to the tiny thing’s defense yet quickly pounced away as the pup tried to bite him.

“A cub that is obviously tainted.” Megatronus said flatly. “We all know that once changed the adults cannot come back from what was done to them, we must assume it is the same for the cubs.”

Kup stepped forwards this time, his blue sad eyes going from the growling pup to Alpha Trion. “Sir we… We can’t be killing our own cubs I mean, this one looks like he is hardly out of the nursing stage… I mean I think, there’s just so much damn blood!”

Another wolf stepped forwards. “Yes but what if Megatronus is right? What if he cannot be fixed, do we take him back with us, fight for him, learn to love him just to have to put him down later once there is no change?”

“Is he even from our clans?” Another asked a question that was on many of the older wolves’ minds. “I do not recognize him and every newborn is noted within our tribes Trion. What if the Demons are forcing those captured to breed. He may have been born from two tainted…”

“They were not always tainted!” Alpha Trion reminded those around him, his voice rising above their arguments. “Let us not forget these Marked Ones used to be our brothers and sisters!”

Megatronus sighed. “We understand that brother and no one has forgotten but their concerns are valid. We have never seen this pup before, he is not from our tribes and the probability of him being born from two tainted parents is high. We do not know what that will mean for him as we ourselves do not truly understand just how the Demons change us.”

“Megatronus…” Trion pleaded the larger wolf, a hint of desperation leaking into his voice despite himself. “Look at him, he is nothing but fluff.”

Megatronus scowled at the Alpha. “A fluff that’s first reaction was to attack you, Trion… One that continues to try and attack the others now.” He said, nodding towards where the tiny pup crouched, its little muzzle still drawn back as he snarled and snipped at those around him.

“What if this were one of your cubs, brother? Could you kill them so easily?” The white wolf asked wearily and he felt his heart clench as the larger wolf immediately nodded.

“Yes, if I knew it saved them from devolving further into this madness, this_ taint._ I would end them as soon as they showed me reason to.” Megatronus sighed once more, ignoring the dark looks he got from many of those that watched him as he moved closer to his brother.

“Trion, you are the Prime Alpha, the decision is up to you but you must understand that there may be no saving this cub and, he would have no place in the clans. Who is going to take a tainted cub and raise them as their own? In fact,” He raised his head, his red eyes blazing as he scanned over those gathered. “Who here would risk taking in such a cub? You Ironhide, you have a new cub yourself, could you imagine bringing this one into your den?”

Ironhide opened his mouth, a retort right there but as he watched the pup continue to growl and snap at them his words left him and he hung his head shamefully. “No… Damn you Megatronus but, but no… I would not wish to risk it.”

“Is there any here that would? Any here that would stand up and take this cub into their den, their packs?” Megatronus asked louder yet all he received in response was muttered admissions of fears.

“I will.” Trion said quietly, his voice hardly over a whisper yet it ceased all other chatter amongst the others.

Megatronus growled. “Trion, do not be a _fool._ You are the oldest of us all and our leader! Where are you going to find the time or energy to raise a cub, much less a tainted one!?”

“I…” Trion started, his brother’s questions sounding far too logical for comfort and he immediately wondered if it was just his compassion that was leading his choice or his reason but… Could he truly kill a cub?

Yes it looked savage, yes it was wild and dangerous but, but it was still just a child…

“Let us take him to Ratchet at least.” He decided stiffly. “Let us allow the healer to observe him and, and see what he has to say. Ratchet has dealt with the Marked Ones more than most, he would know better than us if, if there is any hope of saving the pup.”

His brother scoffed. “And bring it up where all the clans are meeting right now? Isn’t losing Arcee’s pack enough pain for one night, brother!? Do you really want to bring a tainted cub back with us?”

“He might be right Trion.” One of the other wolves said sadly, one the Alpha knew to have cubs of his own up near the Circle. “What if it gets loose or, or what if we need to subdue it up there? Morale will already be low, do we really want to have to kill a pup in front of everyone?”

The white wolf growled in frustration. “I… I don’t…”

“I will do it if you cannot, Trion.” Megatronus said angrily as he began to make his way towards the rabid pup.

“Wait Megatronus! We, we can bring Ratchet down here!” Trion insisted, still uncertain why he was foolishly trying to find a way to keep the poor lost thing alive because he knew… He knew, as those gathered did, that the chances for the pup to recover from whatever had been done to him were little to none, perhaps it would just be better to end it now?

“_Trion_ stop with this foolishness!” Megatronus growled back. “No clan is going to take him in, you are far too old to do so and, and look at HIM! Do you truly think it is fair to keep him alive!?”

The old and tired Alpha peered over at the cub, his heart aching as he only found wild eyes and bared fangs in return. “I… Very well…” He muttered,, hanging his head shamefully as he allowed his brother to finish the ghastly task for him but, but he forced himself to watch… He needed to remember this awful lesson, even if he couldn’t be the one to do the deed.

He flinched as he heard a yelp come from the cub as Megatronus pushed the wild little thing to the ground, his ears flattening as he willed the awful scene away. **_I have failed, I have failed so terribly… _**He lamented , his teeth grinding as Megatronus’s muzzle opened and his fangs glittered in the moonlight and panic filled him.

**_Primus, Primus what do I do!? I… I can’t, are we truly going to kill a CUB! _**He stepped forwards, his mouth opening to scream at his brother to stop when a different voice beat him to it.

“NOOOOOO!”

Trion, as well as those gathered, jumped in surprise as a blur of silver dashed across the circle and with a growl sank its teeth right into the leg that Megatronus held the squealing pup down with.

“ARRRGH! MEGATRON!?” Megatronus swore as he stumbled back, much like Trion had earlier but Megatron was already pushing off of him and he landed in a tumble next to the other pup.

“RUN! RUUN!” The silver wolf screamed at the cub, nipping at its legs just enough to get his point across and the two of them sprinted across the burning glen.

“Arrrrgh, DAMNIT MEGATRON!” Megatronus bellowed as he went to take off after the youths but his son had bit him far deeper than he imagined and only ended up falling on his face after his first step.

“Ironhide!” Trion called out and he watched as the red wolf and several others ran off into the woods after the two cubs before he bounded over to Megatronus.

“Are you alright Megatronus?” He asked nervously but only received a furious growl in response.

“Little BASTARD grows stronger every day, stronger and more defiant!”

Trion couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s strife, his head rising as he scanned the forest. “Like Sire like son, no?”

“Frag I hope not.” The darker wolf snarled yet there was an odd hint of pride in his voice but it quickly faded as he remembered just what had happened tonight and what his foolishly courageous son had just run off with. “Damnit, I should have killed the tainted thing straight away. What if it runs back to its Masters and my idiot child follows after?”

Trion’s smile dissipated at the larger wolf’s words. “You are right Megatronus, I… I was foolish to delay action but we will find them!”

“Yes we_ will_ and when I do, Megatron won’t be able to walk for a moon cycle afterwards! Come on!” Megatronus growled as he limped after the others Alpha Trion right at his side.

** _Arrrgh, what a mess everything has turned out to be. I just hope we make it to them in time, we need to find them before anything else does or… Or they head straight into danger… _ **

That was when the older wolf realized what he was saying. He wasn’t just focused on saving Megatron but the tainted pup as well and that… That led to some questions about what he would do when he found them. Would he still kill the pup or, or perhaps Megatron’s unexpected actions would lead to a brighter path?

** _Primus I hope so, there has been enough death tonight. Let Megatron’s intervention work out for the best, please…_ **


	2. A Little Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, you guys are so awesome! I have received a bunch of kudos which I appreciate sooo much and thank you to those that comment! You guys help me see everything I write through your eyes! It is so awesome!  
So anyways, it is super late, I am sorry for errors but I have a busy day tomorrow and wanted to post this asap. Didn't get as much of Megatron and Optimus in as I wanted but I let the story lead me and it always works better that way because then, I get to explore characters and pairings I never thought of before. Hope you enjoy!

(Present Timeline)

Magnus shook his head as Trion took a moment to greet some of the returning Northern tribes, “I had forgotten that they had run off like that. Rather brazen of Megatron I must say.”

Trion bowed respectfully to his guests before turning back to the blue wolf beside him. “Ahhh yes even then, as a pup so young, Megatron had a bit of a rebellious streak in him though, given his Sire it does not surprise me… Nor did it surprise Megatronus, even if it infuriated him.” He added with a laugh.

Magnus snorted, shifting his aching legs as he considered the night his leader spoke of. “What was the pup doing there anyways? How did he get past the territory guards? I know we were all on high alert that night, I do not understand how someone could have missed him sneaking out to Arcee’s glade.”

“That is indeed an interesting question, one we will never have the answer for because when asked... Megatron never answered, well, not honestly, in my opinion at least.” Trion answered, bowing at another group of wolves that passed him and smiling at some of the pups with them.

“So he is a sneak and a liar?” Magnus asked flatly, peering up at his Alpha with obvious distaste in his eyes.

Trion huffed and shook his head. “I admire your sense of honor Magnus but you must remember that honor can only take you so far. As a leader, as an Alpha you must be able to be compassionate and look at situations from different perspectives as well. Megatron was just a pup then, a far younger one then he is now and he was simply curious. It just happened that his curiosity led to rather unexpected consequences… Honestly, it was an important lesson for him to learn... An important lesson for all of us, evidently."

Magnus sighed but a small smile formed on his muzzle. “Do you always find the good in life Alpha Trion?”

The older wolf chuckled, coughing a bit as he did so but it never dissolved into an attack. “Oh Magnus, what is life if you always search for the negative? The bad things in life are common, life is hard and we all struggle through it but, but instead of focusing on the darker aspects I do pride myself in trying to discover the brighter points. Every story has numerous sides, every choice has many different motives behind them, to look at things so simply as day and night is not only dangerous but unfair to the individuals involved.”

The blue wolf hummed thoughtfully, taking his time to contemplate his leader’s words. “As always Trion, you are right.” He said after a moment smiling up at the older wolf as Trion laughed.

“I am not _always_ right Magnus, far from it in fact, _but_ I do _try_ to make the best decisions I can. It is necessary to be very careful in decision making as a leader, I am sure you understand.”

Magnus’s smile faltered as he nodded. “Yes, and like you, I do try as well… Do you think Megatron would try so hard were he to become the next Prime Alpha?” He asked carefully and it was Trion’s turn to hum and think.

“I believe he… I believe he can be _impulsive_ but he is young still, not even a juvenile yet. He has plenty of time to learn and I believe much of the more important lessons will come soon enough, even if he is not chosen. So, to answer your question, yes. Yes, I think he would try. Now, would he succeed... I suppose no one can answer that question, not really.”

Magnus peered at his Alpha a bit longer before nodding. “I concur…” He started, his brow furrowing as a thought, one he had had for a long time, fleeted through his mind. “Alpha, if… If Optimus wasn’t looked upon so poorly by the clans, do you think he would make a good Prime?”

“Yes.” Trion said instantly, a slight growl flowing out with his hurried response. “If these fools could get over themselves and see the cub for what he truly is then, then I absolutely believe Optimus would be the right choice… In fact, I would give my howl for him in a moment.”

Magnus gasped, staring up at the older wolf in shock. **_He believes in Optimus so much? _**

For a wolf to give his howl for another was essentially saying that whatever that wolf said, whatever that wolf did reflected on them as well, but it was no simple, short recommendation.

No, a howl was far deeper than that; it was a gift, a promise you gave that lasted a _lifetime_, for both wolves.

There were things as simple recommendations of course, but where those consisted of merely voicing support in a simple matter, giving your howl for another was akin to binding your fate with another’s and anything the wolf that had your howl did from that point on deeply affected you as well.

It was a rare promise to give as the commitment was, _frightening_ to say the least, and even if the wolf changed clans or tribes the pact would remain. It was an unbreakable vow and if that wolf decided to turn on his pack or broke the laws of the clans, with another wolf's howl attached to them, they would both be punished.

Years could change a wolf, time could and the thought of Trion, for a second time mind you, giving his howl to another wolf, this timr to a _cub _just in the beginning of his life... To one that hardly knew who he was, and was considered by many still tainted it… It was indeed alarming.

“Trion I…” Magnus started, his mind reeling as he tried to find the right words. “You, you have already given your howl for a wolf many, _many_ believe deserved no such gift. Would you truly do the same for a _pup_? Optimus is just in the beginning of his life cycle! He.. No one knows who he is, _he_ doesn’t even know! How, how can you possibly put yourself out there for such a… A…”

“I have my reasons, Magnus.” Trion said quietly, his blue eyes peering up into the star-lit sky. “Optimus is more than the others see, more than even you or I do but… But he unfortunately began his story with a stain upon him that he neither deserved, nor had any say in. If it were not for our oldest laws, were he allowed to be in the running for such an honor as Prime Alpha he, he would have my howl in an instant.”

Magnus shook his head, grumbling slightly as he did so. “Sometimes I wonder if you take these things too lightly, Sir. I do not say this disrespectfully but, but I hope you have not said anything like this to any of the other clans, any other wolf for that matter. Your time with us is… Is _waning_ and our people will look to you more than ever now to make the right choices for a future _without _you.”

Trion sighed, irritated by Magnus’s doubt but he knew the younger wolf was merely echoing what his followers thinking as well. “I have not told anyone else Magnus but I will say to you now, with honest conviction, that I do not regret my words. In my heart I know what I feel and I do not foolishly lend my howl, my _life_ to just any. Please, respect me more than that.”

Magnus immediately felt guilty and bowed his head. “Forgive me Trion I, I do… I just worry for you, that is all Alpha.”

The old wolf smiled. “And I am grateful for it Magnus.” He said softly before shaking his head and turning to watch those arriving once more. “The tribes look healthy, strong… Many new pups and families building despite the Demons… It eases my heart to see us flourish even if a great shadow looms overhead.”

Trion peered over at the younger wolf that sat beside him, watching as Magnus scanned over those gathering as well. “Have you had any thoughts on a mate, Magnus?” He asked quietly knowing this was a rather uncomfortable topic for the other wolf and he smiled sadly as Magnus’s entire body stiffened at such a simple question.

“I…” The younger wolf started, his eyes now wide, ears flattened and tail wrapped tight around his haunches. “I haven’t given it much thought Sir, no.”

“Hmmmm…” Trion nodded slowly, reaching his hind leg up to scratch under his chin a bit before he spoke again. “You know, even though you are the leader of the Southern tribes there is no law forcing you to have a _breeder_ family.”

Magnus choked on his leader’s words, his head lowering between his shoulders as he painfully swallowed the grit that suddenly seemed to fill his throat. “I… I am _aware_.” He strangled out, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull as he pointedly stared at a rock that was quickly becoming his main focus in life.

Trion smiled, his form slumping comfortably as his companion nearly hyperventilated beside him. “Oh, good. I wasn’t certain you were. I know it can_ appear_ to be the way of things as most leaders do breed but, I just wanted to make sure _you_ knew it did not need to be so.” He said languidly, yawning as if they were talking about the way grass grew all the while laughing internally as Magnus sunk deeper and deeper into himself and, as if fate was playing a game with the old wolf, who just happened to walk past them at that moment _buuut_…

“Oh Shockwave! Greetings my friend!” Alpha Trion called out, smiling wildly as the deep purple wolf lifted his head and peered over at the two of them curiously.

“Trion… I should be off patrolling or, or _something_.” Magnus sputtered out, his muscles tensing as he prepared to flee but stopped as Trion tsked at him.

“_Magnus, _do not be _rude_. You should be here to greet everyone as well… Oh look! He is coming over!” The older wolf exclaimed happily, perhaps a little too loudly because he began coughing as a result of it.

“Alpha.” Shockwave bowed low once he was close enough, his one eye narrowing in concern as the older wolf continued to cough. “Your respiratory condition seems to have worsened since our last encounter, that is unfortunate.” The purple wolf said evenly, some would even say coldly but Alpha knew his wolves far too well and he could hear the string of true concern in the other wolf’s voice.

“Ugggh, a better assessment could not be spoken Shockwave.” Trion choked out after his attack passed and he peered at Magnus with a sly smile. “Magnus, please don’t go… Let me rest my old bones against you a bit.”

The blue wolf glared at him flatly but quickly moved closer to his side and sat down allowing Trion to lean on him. **_Fragger…_**

Shockwave tilted his head as he noticed the blue wolf. “Magnus, it has been far too long.” He said with one of his rare, albeit small, smiles.

Magnus lifted his head a bit, his eyes flickering to the other wolf just a moment before he stared at his rock once more. “It, it has… How uhhh… How is the eye?” He asked timidly, peering up to study the odd looking patch that now covered the other wolf’s right eye.

“Useless, I am afraid. I luckily acquired some assistance in constructing a protective covering for it, fear of further infection has reduced exponentially because of it.” Shockwave said, his paw rubbing at the piece as he spoke. “Itching is a complication unfortunately, but I shall adapt.”

Alpha Trion nodded proudly, peering at the piece a little more closely when he noticed something familiar about the patch. “That is Demon technology, isn’t it?” He asked, genuinely curious and impressed with the idea of using what the Demons had created to their advantage.

“Affirmative.” Shockwave reported. “I and others have started studying the uses of their tools, weapons, and other advances. It would be illogical to not study the creatures further as the intel could provide us was vital information on how to deal with them in the future though…” The purple wolf hung his head a bit and his ears flattened to his skull. “Though, many of my brethren disapprove of my exploration into the Demons. They say it is sacrilege to delve into their technology.”

“Well that is foolish!” Magnus exclaimed, unconsciously perhaps, and he immediately cleared his voice and lowered his head once more. “I mean, it is foolish to not support knowing more about an enemy merely based on superstitions… Th-that is.”

Alpha Trion‘s face hurt for how much he was smiling through this odd interaction. “Indeed, Magnus speaks the truth Shockwave. I believe what you are doing is not only ingenious but exceptionally important for the battles to come.”

Shockwave’s entire form changed in an instant his eye lighting up, his ears high and pointed, and he even began to wag his tail a bit as he stared between the two wolves before him. “Truly? I… Well thank you, both of you.”

Trion laughed. “Indeed, I approve of your research Shockwave and you may tell your leader that.” He peered at the bashful blue wolf beside him. “Do you support his actions as well Magnus?”

Magnus blinked, “I... Uhhh, y-yes.” He stumbled a bit with his answer but there was absolute truth in his statement. “I agree with your assessment Shockwave and only wish we had considered such research beforehand. What you are doing is commendable… In, in my opinion.” He added with another hard swallow yet smiled as Shockwave beamed at him.

“Your support is greatly appreciated. I shall inform my pack leader immediately.” Shockwave said, _almost _sounding excited even to a stranger’s ear, but not quite. “I am certain backing from both the Prime Alpha and… Ahem, the Alpha Major will quiet most of the protests… Thank you again.”

“The pleasure is ours, Shockwave.” Trion said with a nod, watching contentedly as the purple wolf bowed to both him and Magnus before bounding off to find his leader.

“I enjoy that wolf, he may be awkward but he certainly adds something to the clans, don’t you agree Magnus?” He asked playfully, peering at the younger wolf out of the corner of his eye just to find his companion smiling stupidly as he watched Shockwave weave through the crowds. “Uhh, Magnus?”

“YES!? _What_!? What?” Magnus shook his head and stared at the white wolf in surprise and confusion. “Forgive me Alpha, what was it you were saying?” He asked sheepishly but Trion merely smiled.

“I was saying I liked Shockwave, that he added something special to the clans, a special element I would say. I wondered if you agreed?”

“Oh…” Magnus started, shrugging nonchalantly at the question as he turned his head and found his rock again. “Yes he, he is something before his time, I believe.” He mumbled uncomfortably.

“Hmmm, that he is.” Trion agreed before frowning. “So many are and they are all ostracized because of it. Rather upsetting really, what is life without progress and change? Even stone changes over time, like the one you have been melting with your eyes this entire evening.”

Magnus flinched when he realized his actions hadn’t gone unnoticed and immediately found a tree to stare at instead. “Uhhh, yes… Change can be good.” He said quickly, hoping to avert his leader’s attention elsewhere. “But it does scare many.”

“Yes, yes it does…” Trion admitted, huffing as his jovial mood soured a bit at the truth of those words. “And wolves like Shockwave and Optimus suffer for that fear.”

Magnus titled his head, his eyes narrowing as he contemplated the comparison. “I suppose you are right, Trion. I, I have never thought of it that way.” He turned his head to peer at his leader more intently. “Is that why you are so protective of the cub, why you would howl for him?”

“Part of it, perhaps but it is really what I see _inside_ Optimus that has inspired me more than anything… Much like Shockwave has inspired you, beyond his oddities, I think?”

The blue wolf groaned at Trion’s continued not so subtle suggestion. “Yes… I _suppose_.” He responded flatly. “But, Shockwave has it even easier than Optimus, Alpha… At least he is not… Not _Clan-less_.” The blue mech muttered under his breath and Trion sighed once more.

He knew why Magnus was quiet with his words, careful even because speaking of a wolf being Clan-less was a very sensitive subject…

Packs, tribes, clans... All of the family units were _everything_ to wolves and to be considered Clan-less was much like being considered a Lone Wolf. It was a demeaning term as well as a damning one, if Trion was completely honest, and he hated that Optimus was considered either of those things by any of his brothers or sisters.

A wolf was only considered Clan-less when they were a stranger, an outsider, or… Or when they had committed a crime so grievous that they were exiled from their pack thus, falling to the dismal ranks of Clan-Less or Lone Wolf and that, _that_ was the lowest of the low for any wolf.

It was such a disgrace that many that were exiled, or seen as such, preferred death over the damning title but where Optimus fell in all this was a far more complicated area, an area many forgot or blatantly chose to consider when they judged the youth and that frustrated Trion more than anything.

“He is not truly Clan-less, Magnus.” Trion retorted bitterly. “I know you understand this and are merely bringing it up because _others_ _do not, _but still… You must be careful with who you speak to about such things.”

Magnus nodded, his expression dark. “I do understand that is not the absolute truth Alpha but, like you said, many others do not. There have been a few times I have had to break up fights where he became the focus of other’s taunts. I, I expect better of us.” He growled, thinking of some of those particular instances.

“Growing pups can indeed be cruel.” Trion agreed with a cough. “But it is the adults that shun him that seem to hurt him more.” He said as he hung his head, his blue eyes dimming in thought. “If only they would take the time to see what I see. If only they considered what he had to go through to have what they take for granted! He, he has been fighting for respect, for permission to be seen as more than just some Demon’s _pet_ his whole life and it just… Arrrgh!”

Magnus leaned back from his elder, surprised at how angry the ever calm wolf sounded but, he didn’t disagree with the older wolf’s frustrations. “I find myself growing more and more grateful for Megatron by the moment.” The blue wolf said softly, wondering if he had judged the silver wolf too quickly, judged him just as ignorantly as others did Shockwave or Optimus.

“Yes…” Trion said, pulling himself from his anger as he considered Megatronus’s youngest. “Yes, I too am grateful for him, in more ways than one when it comes to Optimus. If, if it weren’t for him we wouldn’t even have Optimus with us today, I know that for certain.” He said quietly, his voice somber and heavy with emotions and guilt.

Magnus peered at his leader. “Oh yes, you had just left off where Megatron saved Optimus from being put down?”

Trion nodded. “Yes, of course he was not called Optimus at that point, we hardly knew anything about the rabid pup but where we, the _adults,_ all perceived him as a threat Megatron… Well, it was almost like he_ instantly_ knew something was _special _about Optimus, even at his darkest moment. He saw something and defied all of us when he ran in to save him, and I am so very glad he did.”

“What happened after that? I do not remember you all returning for some time.” Magnus asked, again settling in as Trion worked through his memories and found where he had left off.

“Now, most of this I know because of what Optimus told me sometime later, so it may not be completely accurate but, I will try and give you an idea of their rather impressive game of hide and seek.” The white wolf said with a wink before clearing his throat.

“As we all scrambled frantically through the forest, desperate to find the cubs and unable to easily catch a scent for all the soot and smoke we had inhaled throughout the evening, they apparently were handling the chaos far better than we. Even Megatronus couldn’t help but praise his son for how clever he was in evading us… That was the night my admiration for Megatron truly bloomed, not only for his intelligence but for the compassion he exhibited to a creature no one else would…” He stopped and smiled a bit as he recalled Optimus retelling of their escape as well as the lessons he learned from the older cub that night and, the vocabulary...

………………………………………………..

(The night the Demons Came)

“Come on stupid! This way!” Megatron called to the odd pup he had saved, shoving his body against its bloody one as he forced it towards a little hideaway he knew was close by. He had explored these woods numerous times when his Sire brought them down to the South and had most of the dens, burrows, hovels, every bit of interesting terrain memorized…

It was especially helpful when he wanted to hide from his older brother and his idiot friends.

The other cub growled at him but was moved easily enough, probably because it seemed so malnourished and weighed less than a hibernating rabbit.

“Hurry, down here! Come on, come ON!” Megatron exclaimed, stopping by the entrance of the burrow he had chosen but he had to snap his teeth around the younger cub’s tail as it tried to sail past him. “Nnnoooo yew idiod!” He cried with his mouth full of fur. “Intide!”

As the other cub snarled at him Megatron rolled his eyes and began dragging it down into the hole forcefully. **_Stupid cub! Needs to make everything more difficult!_**

It took some time but eventually he was able to slowly tug the struggling pup down with him, promptly lying himself across the smaller wolf once they got to the bottom effectively pinning him underneath.

“Now _don’t move _or make a sound!” Megatron hissed, his head rising as he watched the entrance of the burrow worriedly. **_We may be able to make it out of here if Sire doesn’t come hunting… I hope I bit his leg deep enough…_**

“RAAAAAAARRR!”

Megatron groaned as the cub under him continued to thrash and growl. “You really aren’t right, _are you_? SHUT UP or you are gonna get us caught! I didn’t just risk getting my behind chewed up just to have you blow all my hard work!” He growled at the smaller wolf but it just continued to snarl and jerk, even being so bold as to lift his head up and clamp his tiny muzzle around Megatron’s paw.

“OWWWW!” The silver wolf cried out, ripping his foot from the other cub’s mouth before slapping it down on his muzzle as an elder might to an unruly youth. “THAT HURT! No biting! Do you _want _to die!? Out of this whole wide world I am the only one trying to save you, cub! You don’t bite your friends! Everybody knows that!” He reprimanded with his own snarl, his red eyes boring into the wild blue ones that stared up at him and suddenly the pup stilled and a small whimper escaped it.

**_Huh… That is weird, why is it stopping fighting all a sudden? _**Megatron titled his head, his oversized ears flopping as he continued to stare into the smaller wolf’s eyes.

“I, I am sorry bout hitting ya but… Well, are you gonna be_ quiet_ now?” He asked sternly, blinking curiously at the pup and he was surprised when the cub repeated the same pattern of blinks back.

**_Weird… _** He thought, blinking his eyes again three times fast and then two slow and he giggled as the blue eyed wolf did the same.

“You are strange, you know that?” He whispered a long toothy grin on his face until he inhaled and his nose scrunched up. “Strange and stinky. When we get out of here we are going straight for a bath.”

“S-Stinnnny?” A strange broken growl came from the smelly cub and Megatron gasped.

“Oh, you_ can_ speak? That is good, would make hiding kinda boring if you just garbled the whole time, though it is funny. What is your name? I am Megatron. How old are you and why did everyone wanna kill you? Why do you smell so bad? What’s that around your neck?” The silver wolf paused in his barrage of questions, surprising even himself for how interested he was in the smaller pup’s story but those big blue eyes just continued to stare up at him fixatedly.

“S-Stinny… Stinny up.” Another guttural response and Megatron frowned at the sound of it.

“Stinny up? You mean, stinky pup?” Megatron wondered with a frown. “Hmmm, maybe you can’t talk so well. I suppose that makes some sense cause you are young but still you should talk a _little_ better than this… No offense. Maybe I could hide you away and come back and teach you once in a while? What do you think? Hmm, might be hard though because we are only here for the Circle… I wonder if I could find a way to take you back North with me? It isn’t as nice as here though, up North is cold and has too much snow.”

“S… Noooo?” The cub asked, or at least Megatron thought he did and nodded.

“Snowwww, there is a wah sound at the end. Sno_wah_, well sorta… But yeah, you probably haven’t seen snow down here yet, the White hasn’t come.” Megatron shifted a bit on top of the smaller wolf, scanning over it in its entirety as he did so. “Yesh, you are a mess and so tiny! Must be really young, huh?” He noted, his frown deepening as he peered into those seemingly endless blue eyes; they looked much calmer now and he was grateful for that, but now that the wild wasn’t there so much the cub just looked lost and, and kind of scared…

**_Why would so many want to kill him? Even, even Trion seemed ok with it… Why?_** **_I, if I hadn’t come when I did this little guy would have been murdered, but why?_**

Suddenly the earth around them began to shake and Megatron stiffened before he lowered himself onto the smaller pup once more. “Shhh, it is them.”

The stinky cub whimpered at his words and began shaking again as it shut its eyes tightly; he really did look terrified now, not so growly like before.

“Heeeey it is ok. I got ya.” Megatron whispered into its ear, he would have licked the little one but he wasn’t really sure he wanted to taste what was covering his fur, he imagined it tasted even worse than it smelt.

“S-scarrrrred…” A broken sounding whine pulled from the smaller wolf and Megatron nodded angrily.

“I know, they were mean earlier but I will fight for ya. I bite pretty hard, much harder than you, you know.” He said proudly with a toothy smile before the ground rumbled again and he snuggled closer to his companion. “Ok shhh again, more coming.”

The other wolf easily fell quiet this time, and he even opened his eyes after a while, the bright blue orbs staring up at Megatron and Megatron stared back at him in turn. **_Hmmm, when I look at him he seems to calm down the most. Wonder why? Well, at least it is keeping his muzzle shut, that’s what matters._**

The silver cub smiled and began their blinking game again as he tried to keep the smaller pup from making any noise. He figured if his new friend couldn’t talk so well maybe they could figure out different ways to communicate?

More time passed and with it the rumbles above became less and less frequent, much to both of their relief until finally they stopped coming at all.

** _I wonder if they gave up?_ **

“Seems they passed on for now.” Megatron said quietly after waiting for another long period of silence and he peered up at the opening of the burrow curiously but all he saw was the blue light of the moon. **_Hmm, kinda late now. Hmm… What should I do? Didn’t really think about what to do afterwards, that was stupid._**

He was berating his lack of forethought when he suddenly felt a rumble under him.

** _Was that a purr?_ **

He peered down at the other pup. “What was that? Were you purring or…” His question was interrupted as another long rumble came from his companion and he grimaced at the sound. “Oh… You are hungry. Hmm, didn’t think about that either.” He admitted, wondering how long they had been down in the little hole now, he was getting hungry too but, but had never been on a hunt before.

** _Hmmm, Galvatron sometimes gets to hunt and I am almost as big as he is… Well, sorta. I bet I can find us food! Just gotta make sure it is safe up there._ **

“Hey you, uhhh… I need to figure out a name for you, but anyways… I am going to go up and peek around, ok?” He told the younger wolf as he lifted himself up just to yelp as he was again bitten. “Oww! No biting, _member_!?” He growled at the smaller cub but when he looked down he couldn’t help but notice how terrified his nameless friend looked.

“Mmmegaaa…” The little wolf whimpered, nuzzling his head against Megatron’s chest.

“Eww! Wait, ugh… You are so gross.” The silver wolf exclaimed, frowning at the mess that now covered the fur on his chest but he supposed his belly looked the same because of laying on the smaller wolf. “We need to give you a bath but… But we can’t do that unless the area is clear, ok? Sooo, I need to go up and make sure everyone is gone, understand?”

As those big blue eyes just continued to stare at him in confusion and fear he groaned. “Arrgh, yoooou staaaay heeere. I goo up! Ok!?” He tried again, standing as much as he could in the small burrow when he felt another bite on his leg, but it wasn’t hard enough to hurt.

“Arrrgh, you are so frustrating!” He complained, scowling down at the smaller wolf ruefully until he huffed and gave up. “Fine, but if you are coming with me you need to be quiet and close.”

“Crrrrows?” The other cub grated out and Megatron huffed impatiently in return. 

“No, not _crows_, close! Like this.” The silver pup said irritably as he lay back down on his companion and snuggled in tight, pointedly ignoring the scent and stickiness. “See? This is being close.”

“Crooows…” The other cub mewled, again nuzzling his head against Megatron’s chest with a whimper and the older wolf sighed in defeat at the kind, but disgusting gesture.

“Yeah, alright… Close enough, come on.” Megatron mumbled, shaking his head as he stood and slowly pulled himself up the entrance and lifted his head just above the edge to peek around.

“Hmmm, doesn’t look like anything is out there.” He whispered, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the darkness for any movement. “Ok… I don’t see any… HEY!” He cried as the other pup wormed his way up next to him and his head popped out right next to Megatron’s.

“Crrrows!” The pup exclaimed as he turned to Megatron and the larger wolf almost yelled at him except his words stuck in his throat as, as he noticed the smaller one was… Was _smiling_?

**_Well, he is kinda smiling. Looks more like a snarl or like he has gas. _**He thought in amusement, giggling slightly as the other cub’s face continued to twitch as he tried different ways to recreate what he had seen Megatron doing all night.

**_Huh, I guess I have been smiling more since I met him and talking more… Strange. _**Megatron narrowed his eyes at his companion, uncertain how these recent revelations made him feel.

Back home he didn’t smile, ever really. Back home it was work, training, and the never ending White. He truly did love coming South, though he never expressed his joy to his Sire or brother... Not anymore at least, because he didn’t want to get berated by either of them.

His Sire told him those in the South only lived there because they were too weak to handle the challenges of surviving in the Northern territories and Galvatron he… He just picked on Megatron for everything, him_ and_ his friends.

In some odd way Megatron knew Galvatron was jealous of him, though he wasn’t certain why. It seemed his brother hated him since Megatron’s birth really. It was as if Megatron simply _existing_ was enough to outrage the older pup… The bastard. Yet, there was one thing Galvatron was good at doing that made Megatron just as jealous in turn and that was how easily his _bully_ of a brother made friends.

He had no idea how the older pup did it, how he convinced anyone to put up with his cruel pranks or him pushing them around all day, but they did! Not only was Galvatron mean to _him_ but anyone around him and, and they just stood there and took it!

_WHY!?_

Sometimes he used to think it was because Galvatron was a Prime’s son, even if their Sire was no longer considered a_ true_ Prime but if that were the case, why did Megatron have NO friends? He was a son of Megatronus as well so… So that couldn’t have been it, could it?

**_Might be my rhyming though… _**Megatron thought sadly, remembering that wretched day his older brother had snuck in on him while he was training by himself and how he had become more aware of what really mattered.

…

That Galvatron had snuck in on Megatron’s time for practice by itself would have been fine and resulted in a scuffle perhaps but… But that Megatron had been playing one of his little rhyme games he had invented, long ago to ease the ache of loneliness since his mother died _while_ he practiced, he had unwillingly given his brother a whole new level of insults to throw at him.

He growled as he remembered how his brother had trotted around him that night; crooning in a sing-song voice of what a pretty little song bird his younger brother was but the abuse had lasted only for a few moments before Megatron had, had enough and jumped the fragger.

His brother may have been bigger but the idiot took it for granted far too often and trained only when their Sire demanded it. Galvatron had always preferred his friends and torturing those littler than him more than training where Megatron trained _constantly, _for a myriad of reasons. First, he was the smallest of the clan, he was the youngest, and since he had no friends, what else was there to do but learn to defend himself from his brother and his bullies?

That day he made the most of that difference in discipline and he beat the insults right out of the stupid wolfs mouth until Galvatron had finally gotten away from him and as his brother ran he threatened to go tell their Sire about Megatron’s game, his singing.

Megatron had been terrified in an instant.

His Sire wasn’t a warm character and never had been. The black wolf was more like a soldier than anything and the few interactions Megatron did have with the hulking wolf was usually when he was getting lectured, trained, or being beat senseless for getting into trouble or practicing with the beast of a wolf. So, so for Megatronus , _the _Megatronus to find out his son had been_ singing_, it had been like a nightmare come true for the little wolf...

That was until the moment they ran to their Sire’s den both yelling; his brother tattling on him like a snake, him denying all of it and Megatronus had done the only thing any Sire would and had pinned them both to the ground instantly, growling and snarling in their faces until they shut up!

Megatron had been fairly certain he was going to die that day. Not only was his Sire going to know he sang, without realizing mind you, but that he and his brother had disturbed the massive wolf in the worst way… He was sure death would follow.

He had laid there, pinned under a paw that was almost as big as he was staring up into those blazing red eyes when his Sire frowned and peered closer at Galvatron’s beaten and bloodied form and then turned to him…

“Did you do this, Megatron?” His deep voice had asked, booming like thunder around Megatron and his brother and the silver wolf had swallowed hard before nodding timidly.

“SPEAK BOY!” Megatronus demanded, snarling as Megatron shivered in terror.

“I… Y-yes Sir.” A broken, stuttering response as he stared at his Sire.

“_Why_?” Megatronus asked darkly yet he eased the pressure he was exerting upon his cubs as both gasped for air.

Galvatron had looked at him smugly then, he was sure of it, and again Megatron had swallowed hard. He knew if he looked away from his Sire he would have been beaten but… But at least he had been allowed to shiver and not get punished for it… When he was younger.

“I… I s-sang S-Sire.” He had admitted, fearing his life was now forfeit and he even raised his head to make it less troublesome for his Sire to get to his neck.

“You… You sang? You… Wh-_what_?” Megatronus had asked in complete and utter surprise or shock? Megatron hadn’t been able to tell because he was just amazed he was still alive at that point but at the same time he had just felt sicker because that meant he had to admit his sin once more.

“I b-beat him cause… Cause he c-caught m-me s-singing and s-started to make f-fun of it and… And said he w-was g-gonna tell y-you, Sir.” Megatron had forced the words out of his mouth for a second time and he was still surprised he hadn’t vomited all over his Sire’s paw by the end of it.

Megatronus had looked at him so oddly then, his blood red eyes fleeting from Galvatron to him until the massive wolf shook his head and released the both of them… Much to Megatron’s surprise and his brother’s.

“S-Sire, aren’t… Are you not going to punish him for being so _weak_!?” Galvatron had asked in shock, glaring at Megatron like he was filth when their Sire had chuckled and set his blazing eyes on the youth.

“Galvatron, you are the only one bleeding here my son. I think it is clear who is weaker.” His Sire had said, Megatron having no idea what his words meant but they seemed to hit his brother hard and he had to jump away as Galvatron tried to bite him before his brother ran away.

He had looked to his Sire then, confusion in his eyes yet the great wolf merely laid down on his berth silently…

“I… I am sorry Sire. I didn’t know what I was doing was, was wrong.” Megatron had said, honestly feeling bad for what he first thought was a game, not what birds did and his Sire only responded with one simple, broken sentence, one he still didn’t truly understand nor knew if it was bad or good to hear…

“She used to sing.”

…

**_I didn’t even mean to sing, they… They were just funny words. _**Megatron thought as he shook his head, forcing himself back into the present and he looked down to find his odd companion still sneering, or grinning, smirking, snarling perhaps?

“Your smile is broken.” He muttered honestly, not saying the words cruelly just, just as an observation.

“B-Brroookkk…” The other pup answered yet Megatron didn’t know if he even knew what he was saying.

“Ok pup, let’s go. The coast is clear and hide and seek is only fun for so long.” The silver wolf stated as he clawed into the ground and pulled himself out of the burrow’s entrance.

The smaller pup blinked worriedly at him before frantically scanning around them, his eyes wide with fear. “Broook… Crrrows…” The cub stuttered timidly, his voice pitching unevenly as panic filled him and Megatron sighed.

“It is ok, pup. Just come out, the meanies are gone.” He assured his new friend, smiling to encourage the younger pup and he giggled once again as the cub’s face twitched to smile as well but it got him moving. Inch by inch the filth covered wolf wormed his way out of the burrow and for the first time Megatron was able to get a decent look at him.

“Ohh, you do need a bath! What are you covered in? It smells like blood and... And I_ dunno_.” Megatron groaned as he looked closer at his companion when he noticed a fresh and seeping wound on the flanks of the other wolf.

“Holy moly, what is that!?” He exclaimed, moving closer to the wound when his heart suddenly stopped and he felt all the air in his lungs freeze.

“C-crroows?” The pup whimpered, apparently concerned for how suddenly Megatron’s expression changed and he whined when he tried to move closer to the larger pup yet as he did the silver wolf snarled and jumped back with wide eyes.

Megatron stared at the cub in horror, his breath finally coming back to him and he panted as he stared at the brand on his new friend’s haunches.

** _I… I didn’t… H-How!? How can this be? How… He… He is MARKED!? He is a Marked One!?_**

**The Coast is Clear**

** **


	3. Howls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys are awesome! I really have enjoyed creating this story thus far BUT understand I need to get to other tales that I have open... I haven't forgotten any piece, I promise! Anywho, here is the next chapter! Yaaay!  
I was going to break this chapter up but I want to get to only 'present timelines' yet also needed to establish some things beforehand... And Megatron and Optimus as cubs... I just love them.  
Ok, here is the next chapter, sorry for errors and as it is a longer chapter I am sure I missed many mistakes. Enjoy and there will be more art to come!

** _(Present Timeline)_ **

“Honorable Prime.”

Alpha Trion paused his story as a plucky pink wolf came trotting up to him and he smiled down at the youth warmly. “Oh! Greetings Elita, I trust you had a safe journey here?”

Magnus, who had been so invested in the story he hadn’t even noticed the femme walking up to them held in the growl that tried to claw its way out of his throat as he too peered down at the young wolf.

**_I didn’t expect her clan to come tonight… _**He thought bitterly, yet supposed it would have been foolish had they _not_ attended given the reason for gathering the tribes out of season. Choosing a new Prime would bring even the most elusive tribes out of hiding, evidently.

**_Of course her Sire would want to present her as a contender for Primacy… Poor thing, she is but a tool for him to advance his twisted, traditionalist views. _** His contempt wasn’t necessarily directed at the juvenile pup that stood before them but with her appearance that also meant her pack leader, and her Sire consequently, had arrived as well…

The _all mighty_ Proteus.

** _Almighty to fools at least, damn purist scum._ **

Where many considered Megatronus arrogant, Proteus took that definition to a whole different level. He was one of the older wolves; one that prided himself on keeping tradition, one that enforced the law with a cold clarity (for others at least) and he had a knack for worming his way into important matters even if he did not belong in the conversation.

His pack was just on the border between the Southern and Northern territories and for some reason believed that to be an excuse to rule independently, as if he was an Alpha Major just as Megatronus and Magnus were.

Luckily many of the other clans understood he held no such power but for his own pack... Well, the wolf was almost revered in a god-like fashion for all but his daughter Elita.

**_Such an arrogant name for such a humble youth. _**Magnus thought as he bowed his head in greeting to the pink wolf.

Elita was young, just a few weeks older than Megatron but she had recently hit the age where she was considered juvenile, or a young adult and that changed many things for any wolf.

She now had a right to vote in the Circle, she could speak on behalf of another wolf, if she chose to howl for another it was recognized, and she could now start looking for a mate…

**_If her wretch of a Sire would ever approve of someone worthy of his pup. _**Magnus thought bitterly as he scanned the crowd for the femme's Sire yet couldn't find the pompous wolf 

Long ago, many of the tribes’ elders were responsible for choosing the mates of its young but once Alpha Trion had taken over he had abolished the ancient rule saying that choosing a mate out of _love_ led to a far more productive and happier pack…

Proteus had been the loudest protestors over the change but his opinion had been nullified once all the clans voted in favor of their Prime’s decision, but that didn’t mean the old wolf wouldn’t try to control things in his own pack, or with his own daughter.

“Hello Prime, Magnus! It is nice to see you both.” Elita greeted both Magnus and Trion with a respectful bow.

“You are growing up so quickly Elita, makes me feel older just looking at you.” Trion said with a laugh and the pink wolf giggled in response.

“My Sire says something of the same thing though, he always sounds angry when he does so.” She admitted, her laugh becoming a little less natural as she spoke.

Trion pretended he didn’t notice the change in tension. “Well, we older wolves just hate to see our little ones grow up. Means we cannot keep them safe anymore.”

“Ohhh, he tries.” Elita said with a bit of a sigh before shaking her head and peering around them nervously. “Ummm, I was wondering Trion.... Sir, have you seen Optimus? I, I haven’t seen him since we arrived and was wondering where he might be.”

Magnus grunted in frustration for the red and blue wolf’s disappearance. “We have not seen him either, Elita… Foolish pup. We assume he has gone off with Megatron but we are uncertain as we have not seen _him _either. I swear, we need to tie that pup to the ground to keep him from running off.”

“Oh…” Elita’s smile waivered a bit but she quickly recovered, her eyes becoming determined as she wagged her tail. “I suppose it is a hunt then! Please excuse me!” She asked as she bounded off without another word, the older wolves chuckling amusedly as she went.

“Hmm, at least she doesn’t seem disgusted by Optimus like her Sire.” Magnus said quietly, his appreciation for the femme growing and Trion laughed.

“Oh yes, but I feel badly for the poor thing.” The white wolf remarked as he shook his head and Magnus looked at him in confusion.

“You feel badly for her? Is it because of her Sire? If so, I concur.” He muttered under his breath, making sure no one else heard the disgust in his voice but he was fairly certain everyone gathering knew exactly what he thought of the pompous wretch.

Trion’s head slowly turned to stare at Magnus oddly before he barked out a laugh. “Ha! Yes, I suppose that is also a reason to pity her, goodness Magnus... Won't you tell me how you really feel about the wolf.” He said with another string of laughter but shook his head. “That isn’t why I pity her in this particular case though, I was really referring to her and Optimus.”

“What... _Why_?” Magnus asked in confusion. “Isn’t it a good thing that she considers him a friend? Beyond Megatron he, he doesn’t have many.”

Trion looked at him flatly. “Magnus, are you so blind?” He asked sarcastically yet as the other wolf continued to just stare at him stupidly the older wolf scoffed in surprise. “Oh… You are? My apologies then.”

Magnus scowled back at him. “It delights me that I can amuse you so easily, Sir.”

Trion laughed harder. “I enjoy your company Magnus, it lifts my spirits… Ohhh… Hahaha. She likes Optimus, Magnus… _More_ than just as a friend would. How can you not see that? Everybody can see that! Each time the clans meet she goes scurrying after him like a lost pup. Have, have you truly _not_ noticed?”

Magnus continued to glare at his leader. “There are normally other things on my mind than young romance,Trion. Patrols, scouts, making sure we don’t kill one another…”

“Pffft!” Trion scoffed. “To be a good leader you need to look deeper sometimes, Magnus. Understand the dynamic in how things may change by watching your followers. Even a little crush can alter history.”

“Very well Prime, I shall endeavor to watch every love sick youth more carefully.” Magnus muttered with a roll of his eyes. “But I still do not understand why you pity her, beyond the fact that Proteus would roll over dead were she to choose Optimus as a mate.”

Trion growled as he considered how true those words were, out of all the wolves Proteus was the most vocal of his disgust of Optimus. “He would indeed and in many ways I would revel in seeing that announcement but it is never to be. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if Optimus was as blind as_ you_ when it comes to poor Elita’s fascination with him.”

Magnus again scowled at his leader. “Mmmm, I do not disagree with you there, though it is too bad considering what mating with someone like her might do for his social standing. Being with a wolf like Elita would ease much of the mistrust of him, I think.”

“Oh it would indeed help him.” Trion agreed with a sigh. “Far more so than I think even he realizes but again, it will never happen, not while M…”

“Of course it will never happen, _great Prime_. Not while I exist that is.”

This time Magnus did growl as a new voice filtered towards them and he and Trion watched as none other than Proteus sauntered up to them.

“Be respectful.” Trion whispered to Magnus as the younger wolf continued to growl.

“I give the respect I _receive_, Sir.” Magnus spit out but curbed his fury as the older wolf got closer and chose to focus on his rock once more... At least until the _filth_ was gone.

Trion smiled stiffly at Proteus. “Greetings, Proteus. Was the journey swift?”

The multi colored wolf grunted as he sat himself down in front of Trion. “Swift enough, how might you be feeling, Trion?” He asked slyly and Trion heard Magnus snarl next to him.

“I will admit I have been better Proteus, but thank you for the concern.” The Prime answered cordially, forcing himself to remain calm with long practiced ease when it came to wolves like Proteus.

The other wolf nodded, his blue eyes scanning Trion’s form carefully before sweeping over to Magnus. “No greetings, Magnus? I find myself disappointed.”

The blue wolf’s teeth grated together so loudly Trion cringed. “Welcome _Proteus_. We have missed you at the last four gatherings, I must admit I had hoped you would miss this one as well.”

Proteus sneered at the other wolf. “Well, why attend Circles that I have nothing to do with? We have our glorious _Alpha Majors_ to deal with such trivial things like peace offerings with the other animals, drought discussions, new paths explored…”

“And what of the talks about the _Demons_ that are ravaging our lands, killing our brothers and sisters, and Marking THEM!?” Magnus snapped, his teeth glittering as he growled at the older wolf. “Does that mean _nothing_ as well!?”

Proteus chuckled. “The Demons are far from my territory Magnus, until they are closer I see little reason to come down here and discuss a problem that you all should be able to handle on your own.”

“You _bastard!_” Magnus hissed as he stood, his tail straight and ears pulled back in fury. “They may have not made it to _your_ territory but they are working in from both the North and South! It is only a matter of time before they reach you! Do you truly care _so little_ about your fellow clans!?”

“Peace Magnus.” Trion said calmly as the blue wolf’s heckles rose and his muscles tightened, the last thing he needed was for Magnus and Proteus to break into a fight.

Magnus turned to peer at Trion, his breath short and heart racing but he forced himself to listen to his leader and he begrudgingly sat back down. “Forgive me, Sir.” He murmured irritably, trying desperately to find his rock again when he heard the parasite in front of him laugh.

“Oh Magnus, if only you had a mate then perhaps you wouldn’t find yourself nearly as stressed. As Alpha Major should you not have some cubs by now, are you not supposed to be an example for those that follow you?” Proteus asked with a grin as Magnus glared at him heatedly and he licked his lips happily at the sight.

Trion looked at the other wolf coldly. “There are no laws that force an Alpha, of any station, to need to mate or breed Proteus.”

“Not_ anymore_.” Proteus growled before turning to Trion angrily. “But there used to be when we began. Once upon a time we honored the Web of Life, we respected what nature asked of us and fought for our species by doing what was _right_ and ensured our growth by choosing mates for our young! Mates that fit together, that were selected by _stature_ and that would BREED!” He snapped, his beady eyes fleeting from Magnus to Trion, delighting in how Magnus seemed to shrink in on himself.

Trion growled warningly. “_You_ may believe in the old ways Proteus but that is not the way of things now. I would ask you to respect that progression while you are here.” He said sternly yet Proteus merely snarled at him.

“_Respect_, Trion!? Respect _what_? How we are turning on nature? How… How now we have an abundance of adult wolves with no mates, our numbers are dwindling, and even our supposed _leaders _are choosing to disparage our greatness because of their disgusting, unnatural tastes in mates that go against NATURE! They are no better than the _Demons!” _He spat, glaring at Magnus before he chuckled darkly. “Well, that is not true, is it? At least _they_ are preserving our numbers when they breed their captives. Perhaps we should thank…”

“ENOUGH!” Alpha Trion shouted, causing many that were gathering to gasp in shock as his voice echoed over the glen yet immediately started coughing for the force of his cry.

“Trion!” Magnus called out as the older wolf continued to hack and a line of spittle and blood dripped from his muzzle.

“How the mighty have fallen.” Proteus huffed irritably as he stood. “Times are indeed changing Trion and your time is nearly up.”

Magnus nearly ripped the fragger’s throat out as he walked away but forced himself to focus on his ailing leader instead. “Trion… Perhaps we should lay you down for now? There is still plenty of time before the Circle begins, the moon is hardly risen. Please, come and rest?”

Trion trembled weakly, his chest feeling like it had been ripped open and he spit out the bitter taste of his own blood. **_My time is indeed coming to an end and… And I fear for my clans if they were ever to be ruled by a tyrant like Proteus._**

“I… I am… I am alright, Magnus.” He gasped out after a time, leaning heavily on the younger wolf as he breathed in deeply. “You know… I never thought I took air for granted before but…” He smiled weakly, closing his eyes as he expanded his lungs. “But now I have learned to appreciate every precious gasp of it.”

Magnus nodded sadly, “I am sorry Trion… That _bastard_. I should not let him get under my skin the way he does.” He grumbled angrily, lifting his head and scanning those gathered but he could not see the wretch in the crowds. “I bet he isn’t even going to offer Elita as a successor… I bet he will try for it himself.”

Trion scoffed weakly. “Primus forbid that should come to pass… I, I would like to think my clans are clever enough, compassionate enough not to follow a monster like him but… But all I need do is look at how they treat Shockwave or Optimus… You.”

Magnus lowered his head. “I am treated far better than Optimus but, but I understand your fears.” He smiled as he considered where they had left off in their story, welcoming the distraction as time lulled once more. “I suppose even Megatron had reservations about Optimus at first?”

Trion peered up at the younger wolf, smiling as he worked through his memories once more. “Yes, but his fears were fed heavily as a youth, especially considering what Megatronus went through, so I am certain his Sire made it very clear Marked Ones were not to be trusted, no matter what.”

Magnus frowned at the mention of the black wolf but nodded. “Yes I, I suppose we all have our stories when it comes to those Marked, him more than most. So, if you are up for it… How did Megatron go from fearing Optimus to becoming his best friend?”

Trion sighed, lifting his head to the dark sky and he grinned as he spotted a particular constellation shining above. “Well, like anything with Megatron and Optimus, it was natural. It was natural as breathing for them to see beyond their differences and see what was truly on the inside though… It did take a little help from the stars…”

Magnus titled his head at the odd words but his questions were quieted as Trion began his tale once again.

“Scared and uncertain Megatron had jumped away from Optimus then. Optimus would later recall how even _he_ could hear Megatron’s little heart thundering as, I am certain, all of the lessons he had been taught about Marked Ones ran through his mind but Optimus… Optimus has never been a wolf to give up and the further Megatron moved away, the closer he followed…”

** _……………………….._ **

** _(The Night of the Demons)_ **

The two pups stared at one another, one in trembling confusion, the other in abject horror.

** _I, I need to run! Sire always says to run from the Marked Ones! That, that is why they were trying to kill him!_ **

“C-Crrrooows?” The bloodied, branded cub asked again, whimpering as he tried to move closer to the larger wolf but again Megatron jumped away.

“NO! S-Stay back!” Megatron growled, lowering himself into a fighting stance as he slowly crept backwards and ran through all of the fighting lessons his Sire had painfully instilled in him.

** _Keep your eyes on you enemy at all times, make sure to keep your muscles loose, not tight! D-Don’t overthink or they will catch you by surprise. Gotta keep you mind clear or… Wait, was it keep your mind clear or… No, wait yes! I think?_ **

So lost in trying to figure out what his lessons were the silver pup didn’t even realize the other cub had moved in right next to him until he felt the other’s head nuzzle his side. “Crrrrows…”

“AHHH!” Megatron yelped, jumping like a terrified cat before scrambling away. **_I am thinking too much! I fight much better when I just act and… Wait, where did he go noOOOAHHHH! _**

Again the little wolf had somehow snuck up on him and again he jumped away. They did this for a few more minutes, Megatron bounding around in a circle as the smaller cub just happily ran after him almost like, like they were playing a game.

“Will you... Will you _STOP_!?” Megatron cried as he landed, less than gracefully this time, and he rolled to his side in exhaustion. “Uhhh… H-how do you have so muuuuch _energy_?” He groaned as he lay their panting and gasping for breath just to jerk as the smaller pup jumped on top of him.

**_Oh NO! He is gonna eat me! Ohh, Sire will be so angry if I get eaten! _**He thought fearfully, closing his eyes as he tried _not_ to think about what it would feel like slowly be ripped apart by gnawing teeth, jagged claws and, and… Wet sloppy kisses?

When the teeth never sank in and a long wet tongue trailed up the side of his face instead Megatron frowned and creaked his eyes open just to find the blue eyed pup standing above him happily. The cub smiled at him in his broken way, his tail wagging before he leaned down and licked at Megatron again.

“Uhhhh! Kisses… _Yuck_!” The silver wolf complained, his paws wearily batting at his opponent but there was no real force in his movements.

The smaller cub barked at the 'attack', his head swirling around as he tried to catch Megatron’s paws in his mouth and soon the larger wolf was laughing as his desperate fight for survival suddenly turned into a game of _keep away_.

“You know for... For a Marked One, you don’t seem so mean.” Megatron choked out between bouts of laughter and the other pup smiled oddly at him before he pushed off the larger wolf’s chest and started bouncing around like a hyper bunny.

“OOOF! Owwwee…” Megatron grunted as he rolled to his side, shaking his head in wonder and no small amount of confusion as he watched the wicked ‘Marked One’ bark and yip as it proceeded to spin in circles and try to catch its own tail.

** _I don’t get it. Sire always warns that Marked Ones are evil and we couldn’t trust them no matter what but… But he just seems so innocent. Weird, but innocent._ **

He laughed as the other pup continued its battle against its own tail cheering when it finally grasped it between his jaws just to stumble sideways and promptly fall into the brush beside him, but for some reason, he didn’t _stop_ rolling away.

** _Uh oh, we must be on a hill!_ **

“Hey! Hey get back here!” Megatron cried, a sliver of fear racing through his heart as he got to his paws and ran after his smaller adversary, bounding down the hillside as he tried to keep up with the other wolf’s tumbling journey downwards.

** _He is rolling so fast! How can I keep up?_ **

The silver cub moved with a grace most his age didn’t possess, thanks to his training, but he still had terribly short legs and had to be careful not to fall into the same predicament as the smaller wolf by tripping over his own feet and rolling down the rest of the way.

Stone by stone, outcropping by outcropping, he worked his way down, his eyes fleeting madly between the ground to assure footing to the tumbling form of his, his… Well, whatever the smaller cub was to him.

** _I can’t lose him!_ **

Megatron heaved, his heart and lungs expanding wildly as he followed the other’s descent when he gasped as he realized what was at the bottom of the hill they were both flying down. **_Oh no! A pond!_**

“DIG YOUR CLAWS IN!” He shouted to the tumbling wolf, his own paws slipping on one of the dew covered rocks he had pounced on and he yelped as his legs went out from under him and he tumbled forwards wildly.

**_Oh no, oh no! I, I hate water! _**Was his last thought before he bounced painfully off of a large dead tree that hung over the pond’s edge and fell into the cold depths with a resounding _SPLAAASH!_

Pain and panic filled the silver pup as he tried to sort out what was happening. He had evidently hit his head against the wood and there was a ringing in his ears now but worst of all, he couldn’t tell what way was up or down.

** _I am gonna drown! _ **

Not only was Megatron swirling blindly in almost black water and dealing with an injured head, but he had never been a good swimmer.

Most of the time that wasn’t a problem because many of the wolves in the Northern territories weren’t strong swimmers. The water was far too cold to interest anyone in learning the skill beyond safety reasons and for him and many other cubs, it had taken their creators threatening to abandon them to get them to enter the frigid liquid.

Though, right now, he was wishing he had paid more attention to those lessons.

**_Can’t breathe! Hurts… Lungs hurt! _**He felt like his chest was on fire as he paddled poorly to what he hoped was the surface but it was so dark _everywhere_ and he was so scared and dizzy and… And everything just looked the same!

** _Help! Help me!? P-please? D-don’t wanna die… _ **

Bubbles continued to escape him, his legs feeling as if they were made of stone and the agony in his chest kept burning hotter, and hotter, and finally he couldn’t take it anymore… The fire grew too hot and he opened his muzzle, desperate for air, for a release of the burning and a waterfall of water rushed in to cool it and darkness followed...

… …….. …………..

_“Megatron, sit up! Show some respect!”_

_Megatron blinked in confusion at his brother’s words, the tiny silver pup turning his head to peer quizzically at the older wolf but he was still in too much pain to really pay attention to anything, both inside and out._

_The older wolf glared at him ruefully a moment before turning back to face the burial ceremony and Megatron somberly did the same, finally remembering where he was and why._

** _Oh, momma gone… _ ** _He thought sadly, shifting slightly to ease the pain that was coming from his side before peering down at the healing wound mournfully. **Big boo boo…**_

_He didn’t remember how he gotten the injury but he knew it was the night his mother had been taken from him… _

_In fact, he didn’t remember much about that night at all except flashes, growls, screaming but… But he did remember, far too clearly, his Sire sobbing beside him at the end._

_He supposed that stuck out more than anything because, not once in his short life, had he ever heard his Sire cry about anything._

_The silver cub whimpered as his form began to sag again, his strength abandoning him as the pain in his side grew and inch by inch he started to fall back to the snow covered ground…_

_“Get up!” His brother hissed at him once again, the larger wolf even going so far as to try and nip at him when his Sire growled loudly._

_“Leave him, Galvatron!” The hulking wolf snapped furiously, peering back at his two sons from where he sat in the center of the mourning circle._

_Galvatron rumbled angrily but left Megatron be after that, for which the silver wolf was happy… Well, as happy as he could be on the night his mother was being returned to the earth._

_Unlike the Southern clans, those in the North could not always dig a hole in the frozen terrain and depending on the time of year many that died were laid to rest within what they called The Pool of Eternity, or as his brother called it The Pool of Death._

_It was a small lake, one that was never touched beyond burial ceremonies and all animals in the Northern territories understood and respected it greatly, even if they themselves didn’t utilize it for the same purpose._

_Many revered the pool because they believed the spirits of those laid to rest there remained to protect it and look over their loved ones but, Megatron didn’t know if that were true because he certainly did feel like his mother was anywhere close by and that emptiness echoed loudly in his heart._

_She had been the only one too look at him with love in her eyes, the only one that allowed him to be himself, the only one that would lick at his tears, or hold him if he was picked on too much and now, now she was gone._

_He lifted his head, peering at his Sire as the spiritual leader spoke soft words over his mother’s carcass and he couldn’t help but notice a severe change in the pack’s leader._

_ Megatronus had always been crass, cold, and to many he was seen as ruthless that was until he came home and found Solus waiting for him. She was the only wolf that his Sire would soften for and Megatron used to love to watch them together because that was when his Sire actually looked at him too, sometimes even smiled yet… _

_Yet, as the massive wolf sat before the body of his fallen mate now, his head hung low, his usually blazing eyes dim and haunted Megatron knew that with his mother’s death something had broken in the hulking wolf, he just wasn’t sure what or what it would mean for him and his brother…_

** _Momma… Why did you have to go? Why did you get attacked? Who would hurt a wolf like you and, and why do so many look at Sire so angrily now? I know he would never hurt you! He, he even took you back after the Demons stole you away! Everybody else didn’t want to but he, he did cause he loved you so much! How can they be so mean to him now?_ **

_It was true, after his mother had been captured with a small group that had been hunting and then was rescued by his Sire shortly after many in the clan had shunned her return, fearful that she would be broken and Marked but his Sire had argued that she had no brand on her and that she hadn’t been gone so long to get trained and really, it seemed he was correct._

_His mother was skinnier and her smile a bit broken but there was still love in her eyes when she looked at him so he agreed with his Sire, even if others did not. _

** _I bet someone else hurt her cause they were scared! _ ** _He thought angrily as he scanned around at those gathered, his suspicions far too adult for a cub his age but he couldn’t help but wonder what really happened to his mother. It didn’t help that all those gathered peered at his Sire just as accusingly as he did them and it left Megatron with a sense of betrayal and created even more questions._

_He knew his Sire could handle himself and many of his pack mates were too afraid of him to press their terrible accusations but even Megatron, at his young age, knew that perhaps their fear of his Sire wouldn’t last forever…_

_He didn’t want to lose another creator because of treachery… **At least Uncle Trion supports Sire. **He thought proudly, peering at the old white wolf that sat next to Megatronus._

_ He didn’t know his uncle very well as the Prime resided in the Southern territories but whenever he came North or they visited him in the South, the elder seemed kind enough and had a sense of humor his Sire never possessed._

_The white wolf just happened to look behind his shoulder then, smiling when he caught Megatron’s eyes on him and he whispered some words to Megatronus before standing and walking over._

_Galvatron huffed at the elder, not so loud that it would be heard but when Trion’s eyes flickered over to the other youth just for a moment, Megatron was fairly certain his uncle knew exactly what the his other nephew did._

_ Galvatron never liked the Prime Alpha but that wasn’t saying much because his brother didn’t seem to like anyone that didn’t worship him._

_“How are you feeling, Megatron?” Trion asked quietly once he was close enough, the larger wolf lying down next to him before licking his head affectionately._

** _Ok, maybe momma wasn’t the only nice wolf. _ ** _Megatron thought as he smiled weakly up at the elder. _

_“Mmm k. Hurts bit.” He complained softly, ignoring Galvatron’s mocking whine after he spoke and he looked up into Alpha Trion’s big blue eyes… They looked a lot like his mother’s._

_“Yes, it hasn’t been long since you were hurt. Would you like to retire back to your cave? They are just about done here.” The white wolf suggested, his long head rising to glance back to where they were preparing to drop Solus into the pool._

_“No, wanna see.” Megatron answered quietly, his eyes going back to his mother. “Don’t wanna s-stop l-looking…” He whimpered, his eyes burning but he forced his tears back, there would be no more crying, not without momma around…_

_Trion smiled sadly at him, his form moving in closer and Megatron reveled in the heat it provided his aching body. “I know young one but remember, your mother’s spirit her… Her spark will always be with you.” He said gently, nuzzling his head against the smaller wolf carefully._

_Megatron frowned in confusion. He had heard his uncle referred to their spirits as sparks before but he never understood the reference. “Sparks?” He asked, watching as his Sire stood and prepared to push his mother into the hole he had carved out of the ice for the last day and a half._

_It was usually customary for the entire clan to join in the carving but his Sire had insisted he be the only one to do it and for some reason that just added to other’s suspicions of his involvement in his mate’s demise…_

_Megatron knew his Sire though and knew that for such an important, albeit wretched task, the black wolf wouldn’t have let anyone else bear the burden of creating a resting place for his lost love, no matter the consequences of her death._

_“Spark, hmm…” Trion said thoughtfully, his head lifting to the moonless sky as he pondered how to answer. “A spark of life, much like the stars I suppose. It is the light inside of us, who we truly are and, and just like stars it normally glows brighter when surrounded by darkness.”_

_“Spark…” Megatron had whispered, lifting his head as he too stared at the star-lit sky. “Lots of darkness now.” He muttered mournfully closing his eyes as tears again threatened to fall._

_“I know little one but, as I said, that is when stars, when our sparks shine the brightest. One needs to just remember to peer deeper into the darkness to see them. It can be unnerving to face something that scares us, something that is unknown, and most hide away from but… Just like nighttime, though it can be scary at times, it also holds wonders we would never see in the light of day.”_

_“Like stars?” Megatron asked, forcing his eyes open to face the blanket of sky above. **I am not afraid momma. I will always face the darkness to find a glimmer of you, of your spark.**_

_“Exactly young one. Like stars.” _

_Megatron nodded, his red eyes blazing as they searched the heavens boldly, never flinching in his search even as a wretched splash sounded before him and he knew, she was truly gone now…_

** _I hate water. _ ** _He thought brokenly, his chest suddenly feeling like it was being crushed by sorrow and he whimpered as it continued to increase. **Momma… It hurts… It hurts so much! I don’t want you to be gone!**_

_The pain came again, almost like a jolt and, and for some reason he heard that terrible sound again!?_

_SPLASH!_

** _What? _ ** _Megatron looked up, staring at the water hole yet it was still and so very dark. **Why… What was that splash? What was… Uhhhh!**_

_He cried out as the pressure again exploded through his chest, his eyes shutting as he opened his muzzle to scream for help and that was when he vomited…_

………..

“Uuuuuuccck!” Megatron cried painfully as another torrent of water erupted from his muzzle. **_What!?_**

His chest burned terribly as the liquid that had been settled deep inside him was finally expelled and he promptly fell to the ground once the retching ceased leaving him winded and confused.

**_I… I am alive!? _**He realized as his hazy vison began to clear and he found two blue, terror filled eyes staring at him. **_Momma? _**He wondered with a start before his eyes blinked away the tears that had formed within them and a fuzzy blue head appeared. **_Not momma… Him._**

“Meeegaaa…” The cub before to him whined worriedly, the little thing whimpering madly as he began licking at Megatron’s face.

“Uuuuhhh…” Megatron groaned but he didn’t have the heart to yell at his apparent savior and allowed the kisses. **_He… He saved me? Why? How? I, I thought he was supposed to be crazy and, and stuff… _**

He coughed a bit more, forcing the rest of the water out of his lungs as the smaller pup laid next to him, the poor thing shivering but not from cold as it was fairly warm out, his shaking was from fear.

**_He was scared, scared for me... Me? _**Megatron wondered weakly, smiling as the cub stared at him desperately. “Mmm, I’m ok… Thanks to you.” He told the younger wolf, his smile growing as he peered down and realized all of the muck and filth was now washed from his companion’s fur and the smaller pup glistened in the moonlight. If it hadn’t been for the Mark and odd vine thing around his neck Megatron wouldn’t have even recognized the pup.

**_Oh, he is so many colors! _**Megatron realized in surprise. In the crisp moonlight he could see a brilliant blue shade covering the top of the pup's head, the color going slightly down his back before the fur turned to a glowing red and his face and legs were the prettiest silver…

**_Southern clans have such nice colors… _**He thought as he looked at his own grey fur, wishing he could have such a myriad of colors as the pup next him but he supposed being bright red up North would be troublesome, given the weather.

“You smell better, not stinky anymore.” He muttered, his head nuzzling against the other wolf’s hoping to ease the pup’s fear.

“Stinnny…” The cub rumbled back at him, snuggling in close as well.

For a time the two of them just laid there, both calming their wild hearts from the near death experience and enjoying to warmth of the other when Megatron realized something…

** _I haven’t been this close to another wolf since Trion laid with me when we said goodbye to mother._ **

It was an odd revelation, like many he had had since saving this cub yet, instead of it making him feel sad, as so many things did these days or angry, it made him smile wider and he felt himself longing for more of this comfort. **_I am tired of being alone… I wonder if he was alone a lot too? _**

Megatron felt the smaller cub shift then and he looked over to find his companion staring up at the sky curiously and he did the same.

It was a beautiful night, above at least. The moon was full, the stars shimmering around it and only a few wisps of clouds were present. If a pack hadn’t been demolished by Demons the clans would be howling tonight but, because of the tragedy, he knew it would be only silence that greeted the heavens tonight…

“Pretty stars, huh?” Megatron whispered, thinking of the odd dream or vision that had vome to him as he was drowning.

“Stuurrss.” His companion stuttered out and Megatron peered at the other wolf sadly.

** _I wonder what has happened to him that he can’t speak…He obviously isn’t right but, but I don’t think he is bad…_ **

“Do, do you have a name?” Megatron asked again yet the cub merely looked at him in confusion. “A… A name. I am Megatron so what is your name?” He pressed, feeling a bit better now that he had rested and his curiosity flared up once again.

“Mmmegaa…” The pup croaked back and him and Megatron shook his head.

“No, I am Megatron. Megaaa… t…rooon. Can you say that? Megatron?” He asked with an encouraging smile.

“Megadrron.” The pup tried again.

“No, not d, t. MegaTrooon.”

“Mega… Megat… Megadrooon!” The pup cheered and Megatron smiled.

“Close enough, pup.” He mumbled, peering back up at the stars as he thought. “You need a name if you don’t have one. Maybe I could call you Stars?”

The pup crinkled his nose at the name and Megatron chuckled. “Ok, not Stars ummm… How about ahhh… Oh look! There is the constellation Canis Major. You could be Canis?”

He, like many youths in the clans, had been forced to learn of the names of the constellations at a young age. It had been knowledge that had been passed on for many, many years through the tribes yet no one absolutely understood where the names or knowledge had originated from.

Some theorized it was from a time long forgotten where perhaps the Furless and wolves had lived in harmony, a time before they stepped so far out of nature that they had been tainted and could never return to the Web.

Again the cub huffed at the name and Megatron sighed. “I guess I don’t blame you. Hits too close to being Marked considering they follow a Furless, but Orion was interesting. I heard, before the Demons turned, they used to be hunters like us but they never went so crazy that they messed up the balance… Orion was one of the best hunters, so much so he got to be in the sky. See?”

The smaller pup looked to where Megatron was pointing with his nose and he barked. “Oron!”

Megatron chuckled. “You like Orion? Ok, you are now called Orion! Now ya just gotta be a good hunter.”

When the cub, now named Orion, growled and lifted himself up into a fighting stance Megatron giggled harder. “There you go!” He exclaimed jumping up from the edge of the pond as he howled happily yet his howl was cut short as Orion tried to join him but the noise that came out of the pup sounded more like a death cry than anything and Megatron grimaced at the sound.

“What was _that_!?” He groaned, covering his ears with his paws and Orion peered at him in confusion. “Haven’t you ever howled before? How can you call yourself a wolf if you can’t howl properly?”

The smaller pup whimpered a bit, his ears flattening as he looked away embarrassed and Megatron instantly felt like a jerk.

“Look I, I am sorry. I… Hey! I can teach you! OK? I am really good at howling!” He said proudly and instantly Orion’s tail began to wag.

“Huuuwl!” The red and blue cub cried, bouncing around in the shallow water excitedly before Megatron growled at him and he became still.

“Ok, first put your head back, like this.” Megatron instructed and he lifted his head to the sky. “See?”

Orion yipped in agreement, throwing his head back as high as he could before immediately falling backwards with a splash.

Megatron burst out laughing, watching as the other pup barked and yipped as he got back to his paws. “Ok, not _that_ far.” He choked out through laughs and Orion eagerly nodded, lifting his head far slower this time and not nearly as high. “There you go and now, now you reach down deep inside and take everything you are and… ARRRRROOOOOOO!”

Orion gaped at the older wolf, his muzzle hanging open as he too tried to take all that was in him and make a sound with it. “ARRRRGGGHHHCK!”

Megatron blinked in surprise at the other wolf, frowning at how broken his howl sounded… **_His howl is as broken as his smile… I can fix him! I will teach him how to be a wolf again!_**

“That wasn’t _bad…_” Megatron said as Orion peered at him expectantly. “Let’s try again?” He suggested and both pups lifted their heads and began to howl once more. They did it over and over again and, and even though the smaller pup still sounded broken at the end he was making progress and for that Megatron felt proud.

“You will get it, just need more practice but you can’t give up.” Megatron assured Orion after some more tries and the other cub’s somber expression lightened at the hope in his companion’s voice.

The silver wolf smiled as Orion began jumping around once more, splashing through the water like he had not a care in the world or… Or like this was the best day he had ever had and honestly, it probably was.

**_What to do now? _**Megatron thought as his friend rolled around in front of him in blissful ignorance to the real problems they now faced. So far tonight had been fun, well most of it, and that was great but with every moment that passed Megatron was getting hungrier and colder and he wasn’t certain what they were going to do.

Orion was marked, he had stolen him, AND bitten his Sire to get away…

**_Shoulda thought bout stuff more. _**He thought nervously biting his lower lip as he considered what his next move might be.

Technically he knew of many places he could hide them away but then they needed food and needed to avoid the Demons that had ravaged the pack earlier. 

** _Plus Sire might still be out hunting for us… He won’t be too happy if he finds me and, and will they hurt Orion?_ **

Again he found himself staring at the happy go lucky pup, amazed at how different he seemed to the snarling rabid cub he had first spied when he followed his Sire out to the burning glen.

He hadn’t been planning on getting into this mess when he followed the larger wolf but as he had nothing to do while he waited for them to return and he had no friends, Megatron had thought it would be interesting to see what all the worry was for… Little did he know ii would end up with him being horrified as he found his Sire holding down a cub smaller than himself as he prepared to KILL it!

**_Maybe I can bring him back and show them he is ok? _**He wondered but had little hope for a good outcome with that choice. Too many of the older wolves were set in their ways and judgments… Never mind their superstitions when it came to wolves that had been handled by Demons, his Sire included.

**_Arrrgh… No! I can’t go back! We, we will live away from them all! It, it will be fine we… We will just be Lone Wolves… But together! _**In some way that actually sounded pretty good to the silver pup and he smiled at the thought of it just being the two of them.

He could teach Orion how to talk, howl, they could work together to hunt and live without judgment or scorn… It would be like, like the two of them having their own pack! One where thy could be free and, and they wouldn’t need to be what everybody wanted them to!

Megatron smiled wider, the pain that had haunted him since his mother’s death lifting and he happily lifted his head to tell Orion of his plan when he noticed something just on the edge of the pond… Something dark and far too tall, and that is when he heard the strange whistle.

**_Oww! What is that!? _**He thought, lowering his ears as the sound screeched painfully through the night yet where he cowered from the noise his companion seemed… Memorized by it.

“Orion! We need to run! I, I don’t like that noise!” Megatron cried over the sound, his heart racing as the smaller pup continued to stare forwards and, and his eyes kind of glazed over before he turned to Megatron and began to growl.

Megatron blinked at the smaller wolf in surprise. “What… What are you _doing_!? Let’s get out of here!” He begged, moving to grab the cub by his scruff when Orion jumped at him.

“NOO!” Megatron screamed as they rolled through the water and he felt terror grip him as louder splashes ran towards them… The shadow was coming closer.

The two pups wrestled, Megatron trying desperately to free himself from Orion’s form but he didn’t want to hurt the little one. **_I don’t get it! What is happening!? Why is he attacking me, what is that shadow!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?_**

“ARRROOO!” Megatron howled out in pain as Orion’s claws raked down his face, cutting his muzzle deep enough to draw blood and that was when Megatron wondered if he had been foolish to believe in the smaller pup. **_No! No, Orion is good! It, it is that whistle! That sound is what changed him! _**

A voice with words he didn’t understand sounded and suddenly Orion jumped off of him. Megatron looked up, his body bleeding in a few places now, the red dripping off into the pond as he stared sadly up at his friend.

“O-Orion… I...I f-forgive you... I won’t give up on you.” He promised desperately as the strange shadow filled his vision and Megatron whimpered as he realized that it was a Demon that stood before him now.

**_D-Demon! DEMON!? I, I need to run! We need to run! Orion…_** He stumbled to his paws, limping a bit as he weakly dragged himself backwards and the Demon followed his path with its cold, almost lifeless eyes staring into his…

**_I, I need to save Orion, I need to save myself, I… I, I don’t know what to DO! _**He continued his pathetic crawl backwards, his eyes staring desperately at Orion but the other pup seemed lost and, and just stood there quietly awaiting his Master’s next command.

**_Nooo… No please…. Help, help me Orion. You are better than this! I know you are. _**Yet as the Demon reached out for him, its strange claw like paws taking over Megatron’s field of vision the silver pup felt doubt enter his heart.

Was Orion really past help? Had he just been fooling himself?

The paw grabbed him roughly and he whimpered as he was ripped from the water…

“SIIIIIRE! HELP MEEEE!?” Megatron howled as loud as he could, his throat becoming raw as he begged for his Sire’s help… He knew it was weak, he knew he had said he was going to take care of things but now… Now he didn’t feel so confident, now he just felt afraid, terrified even and so very young.

_ **H-help...** _

“AAAAH!”

Megatron whimpered as the Demon suddenly yelled out and he looked down to see Orion’s muzzle clamped on the creature’s leg!?

**_He came back! _**Megaton cheered yet his cry of joy quickly turned to a yelp as he was dropped back to the water with a splash.

“RUUUU!” Orion cried as he twisted his head wildly to dig his teeth in deeper into the Demons's leg.

“NO! I am not leaving YOU!” Megatron snarled in response, racing towards the Demon when it kicked the leg Orion held to out and the red and blue pup went flying forwards, smashing into Megatron before they both rolled through the shallow water with groans.

“Uhhh, COME ON! We need to RUN!” Megatron yelled to the smaller wolf as he forced his aching form up yet he quickly whimpered as that whistle sounded again. **_NOOO!_**

This time he jumped on Orion before the other pup could get him and forced his paws over the cub’s ears. “DON’T LISTEN ORION!_ PLEASE_!?” He begged, more than aware that the raging Demon was stomping towards them again and again he… He didn’t know what to do!

If he let go to face the Demon, Orion might attack him again but... But if he did nothing the Demon would have them both!

**_Help… Please, please someone help us!? _**He pleaded silently, whining as he lowered himself protectively over the smaller cub and snuggled close. **_I won’t let him take you Orion. You, you are my only friend…_**

The Demon moved closer, pulling out some long stick like thing that he pointed at Megatron and the silver pup sobbed and shut his eyes as he awaited death when a ragged howl tore through the air.

“MEGATROOON!”

Megatron felt his heart freeze at the cry and he howled desperately in return. “SIIIRE!? H-HEEELP!”

What happened next only took moments but as Megatron opened his eyes it felt like time itself had slowed to the trickle of molasses out of a maple tree.

He gaped as the Demon froze in its advance, its head lifting as splashes sounded behind the two pups and as a massive black beast flew over Megatron he howled in joy. “SIRE!”

“RUN BOY!” His Sire bellowed as he slammed into the Demon’s chest and they both went tumbling backwards, disappearing under a wave of water.

Megatron held his breath as the wave crashed over him and Orion, his teeth digging into the smaller cub’s scruff as he fought to keep him from being pulled away by the force of it. **_RUN! WE NEED TO RUN!_**

Once the water had settled he gasped as his head burst above the churning water and began dragging Orion away with him. “CON OOON!” He yelled in a muffled cry, releasing the smaller pup and they started running for the shore just as the rest of the search party raced out of the woods.

“IRONHIDE, PROTECT THEM!” Alpha Trion called out as he bolted past the struggling cubs straight to where his brother was fighting with the flailing Demon.

“PUPS, TO ME!” The red wolf shouted and Megatron went to run to him but he heard Orion whimper and suddenly the other cub began running off in a different direction!

** _What is he doing!?_ **

“NOO! This way!” Megatron called, looking from Ironhide to Orion’s retreating form before he shook his head and followed after the smaller pup.

“Arrrgh DAMNIT!” He heard Ironhide swear as he raced after Orion, rushing out of the shallows of the pond and towards the tree line as ragged snarls and howls erupted from where his Sire battled the Demon...

**((((BOOOOOOOM!)))**

“AHHH!” Megatron tripped over his legs as thunder shook the air around him and a brilliant light flashed, momentarily illuminating the terrain and then, there was only silence.

He slid to a stop a few feet later, shaking his head to get the strange ringing out of his ears yet when he looked to the sky all he saw was clear skies?

**_It, it isn’t storming… Where did the thunder come from then? _**He wondered nervously his head turning to look back at the pond when he caught the scent of sulfur and smoke. **_Wh-what…_**

“Megatronus! MEGATRONUS!?” He heard his uncle call out, the older wolf’s voice cracking and, and terrified sounding and Megatron felt his heart fall to his stomach.

**_Oh no… That wasn’t natural thunder, it came from the Demon… Sire!? _**He was on his paws in a moment, racing back to the pond as swiftly as his small legs could carry him.

**_No! No please! Please let him be alive! PLEASE!? _**He begged to anything that would listen as he splashed back into the water only to yelp as teeth sank into his scruff and he was pulled out of the pond.

“LET ME GO!” He yelled, uncertain who held him but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was getting to his Sire!

A growl was all that answered him and he snarled in turn as whomever held him began to make their way out of the water. “NOOO! LET ME GOOO!” He screamed, bringing his paws up to scratch at the muzzle that held him when his Sire’s voice yelled at him.

“Enough Megatron!” The black wolf growled and Megatron whined in relief as he spotted the black wolf limping towards them, a lumpy mass floating limply in the water just behind his Sire… It was clear the Demon was dead.

“S-Sire…” He whimpered out, tears falling from his eyes as he called out to the larger wolf.

“You may release him Kup.” Trion said softly as he helped Megatronus make his way to the shore and the moment Megatron’s feet were on the ground he raced to his Sire.

Trion smiled sadly as the cub nudged his head against his brother’s legs once he got close to him, legs he had earlier attacked to protect… **_Wait, where is the other pup?_**

“Sire… I am so happy you are a-alive.” Megatron stuttered out as he continued to rub his head against the older wolf just to gasp in surprise as a drip of blood fell upon his back and he peered up to find a nasty gash running down the side of his Sire’s side. **_How… How did that happen? Was it the thunder?_**

Megatronus growled at his son but far less heatedly than he normally would and Megatron... He wasn’t certain if it was because his Sire was hurt or because he was actually happy to have found him…

He never really knew what he was to his Sire these days, either just a problem to contend with or… Or a son.

“What has gotten into you, _you fool_!” The older wolf snapped furiously, his pained eyes blazing down at the cub as he yelled. “Running off like that after Demons destroyed an entire PACK!? Of all the_ stupid_ things you have done Megatron! I… I COULD HAVE LOST YOU!” He screamed, his breath coming out in long white wisps as he glared at his child. “I, I _swear _this is one of the stupidest… Arrrgh! If you EVER do something like this again I will…”

Megatron huffed. “But… But you were going to kill my friend! I, I had to do something!” He responded, no longer snuggling into the older wolf as he snarled back and that was when he gasped and spun around frantically searching for the smaller pup amongst the trees. “Oh no, Orion!” He cried as he ran out to find the smaller cub.

“Orion?” Trion asked curiously yet Megatronus growled.

“_Friend!? _ Are you mad!? STOP RIGHT THERE, MEGATRON!” He shouted before the silver pup could get too far and Megatron was about to ignore the older wolf when Ironhide stepped out of the forest. The red wolf looked tired but proud as he carried the snarling cub in his mouth to the others.

“Orion!” Megatron cheered yet his joy shattered as his Sire leapt over him and snarled darkly.

“You WILL stay PUT!” Megatronus hissed, grimacing slightly for the pain the movement had sent burning up his side before he turned and faced Ironhide. “Give him to me.”

Megatron gaped at his Sire. “NO! No you can’t kill him!” He yelled.

“SILENCE!” Megatronus bellowed, as he stumbled closer to Ironhide who was looking less than sure about this by the moment.

“He... HE IS MY FRIEND! He… He is GOOD!” Megatron called desperately to those that surrounded him yet all of them were silent…

“Megatronus, I agree with Megatron.” The silver pup gasped as Trion spoke next to him, the older wolf walking slowly towards his brother and Megatron felt his heart skip with hope. His Sire didn’t listen to many but Trion… Trion had given his howl for his Sire, maybe that meant he would listen?

Megatronus growled at Trion, his red eyes flashing as he shook his head. “Absolutely not Trion! He is _Marked _ We cannot trust he won’t change, look at Megatron’s muzzle. The demon didn’t claw him like that, this _THING_ did!”

Trion peered down at Megatron and found the silver pup trying to cover his wound. “Is that true Megatron, did the cub do this to you?”

“He…” Megatron started nervously. Scanning from his Sire, to Trion, and then to Orion. “He… He didn’t mean to! It, it was the Demon! He, he whistled and Orion…”

“SEE!” Megatronus growled, his head whipping backwards and he peered intently at his son. “You cannot fix a Marked One, Megatron. We must end this nonsense now, now before others get hurt!”

Megatron shook his head and ran forwards. “NO! No he is good! He… He is my friend! You can’t take him!”

Trion shook his head as well. “I… Megatronus, I think we are being too hasty in our judgement of this pup. He.. He does seem calmer. Maybe all he needs is some help?”

“YES!” Megatron pressed. “He was better with me! I, I taught him to talk even… Well sorta. If we just gave him some time…”

“I SAID NO!” Megatronus roared, baring his teeth as he did so yet he wasn’t snarling at Megatron when he spoke, he was looking at his brother. “Trion you… You know they cannot change. You… YOU KNOW THIS! I KNOW THIS! Once they are tainted they never come back! Not matter much we wish they WOULD!”

Trion fell silent then, his blue eyes dimming as he stared at his brother. “Megatronus…” He started, his voice heavy and yet hollow sounding at the same time. “Megatronus this… This isn’t the same as before.” He finished, almost in a whisper and Megatron tilted his head at his uncle in confusion.

** _Before?_ **

“_Not_ another word, _Trion_.” His Sire spat furiously and Megatron was surprised to find his Sire shaking as he spoke.

“This is not the same Megatronus…” Trion again pressed, slowly moving closer to his seething brother and every wolf around them held their breath as each of them wondered if they were going to have to jump in and save their Prime.

“Triiiiooon…” Megatronus warned brokenly, his eyes like fire.

“Give him a chance, my brother. Look at him, he is terrified. He is a pup, a tiny cub… We can fix him still.” The older wolf said quietly, smiling sadly at his brother. “We might be able to save this one.”

Megatronus was heaving, his heart pounding against his bones and frame shaking madly. “You cannot s-save them, Trion. Let us kill him and be done with it! Kill him before he hurts anyone else! I… I will not let him hurt anyone else because I didn’t do what I needed to in the FIRST _PLAAACE_!” The black wolf yelled raggedly, his heckles rising as he turned to just finish the grisly deed and Megatron sobbed as he watched his Sire’s jaw open…

“I GIVE HIM MY HOWL!” The silver pup shouted, shouted as loud as his little lungs would allow and by the time he realized what he had said his voice was still echoing around the dark glade.

“You _what?” _His Sire snarled, turning away from Orion as he stared at his son in shock and fury.

“I…” Megatron started, swallowing hard for how angrily his Sire was glaring at him. “I… I g-give him m-my h-howl… S-Sir.”

Trion’s brow rose at the young wolf’s words. “Megatron…” He whispered in genuine shock but his brother was having none of it.

“You are nothing but a _cub,_ Megatron. Not only does that nullify your promise but clearly illustrates why we only honor such words only from older wolfs. You do not know what you say.” The black wolf said sternly, going back to finish what he started when Megatron barked at him.

“I DO know what I say and I stick with it! He has my HOWL!” The silver pup shouted once again, glaring at all those that stared at him in either shock or pity.

“Arrrrgh,_ Megatron_.” Megatronus snarled, glancing over his shoulder at his son. “Your words mean _nothing_. You are too young to be heard and even if you could speak for this, this _THING_ I would not approve of it because _this_ is not a wolf! It some… Some _Marked _abomination! A PET!”

“HE IS MORE THAN THAT TO ME!” Megatron cried, standing tall as he faced off against his Sire.

“You just MET HIM! Hours you have known him! Mere HOURS! How can he mean anything to you in such a short time!?” His Sire exclaimed incredulously and Megatron’s glared at the massive wolf determinedly.

“Mother used to say she knew she loved me the moment she saw me.” The little cub said quietly, his red eyes blazing as fiercely as his Sire’s. “I knew it too, when I saw him.”

In an instant silence filled the glade, both wolves glaring at one another, father against son, silver pup versus black beast… It was such an odd picture for all of those watching and they were transfixed by the peculiarity and emotion behind it all.

Trion’s eyes fleeted from his brother to his nephew warily. He was proud of the young pup for standing up for the Marked One but he also understood, painfully so, why his brother was so hesitant to accept that any tainted by the Demons could be healed...

All one had to do was look the jagged scar on Megatron’s side to remember just how wretched and heart wrenching that lesson could be.

More moments passed, the wind blowing and moonlight wavering as clouds rolled in and finally Megatronus yielded.

“_Fine_,” The black wolf muttered, his voice sharp and yet oddly broken sounding. “But your howl is still _not_ recognized.” He finished yet before Megatron could cheer the hulking wolf turned to his Uncle and snarled. “It is up to you, _Prime. _You may keep the pup but I warn you; when he goes mad and attacks innocents after _you_ were the one that fought for his acceptance the… The pain you will feel will be like no other you have ever experienced,_ brother_.” He grated out forebodingly before limping away and just before he disappeared into the shadows of the forest Megatron heard his Sire mutter something curios and dark…

“Trust me… I know.”


	4. Pack Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a picture, sorry. New chapter soon i promise for now enjoy some art! I wonder if you all can guess who is who... Hmmmm?


	5. Evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, it has been so long for this tale and I miss writing it. I am still sick, for those that read numerous of my tales, but hope is on the horizon. Feeling a bit better and taking on my less favorited stories. Stories that don't get much notice but are the building blocks to success in others as I learn to be fearless within them and try new things... That is rather poetic. :) 
> 
> Anywho, here is the next chapter... Sorry for errors and I hope you enjoy!

(Present day)

“And so here we are.” Alpha Trion said after a long sigh, smiling up at the sky as his story came to an end. “We took the lost pup in, gave him a proper name for the tribe, began teaching him our ways, our language and, and the rest is history.”

Magnus nodded, humming thoughtfully before peering at his leader. “Ahh, so that is why Megatron sometimes calls Optimus, Orion. I didn’t know. I also didn’t realize Megatron had offered Optimus his howl, though I think I have heard rumors of it.”

Trion chuckled as he remembered that night. “He did indeed. Megatron has always been one to push the limits of Megatronus’s patience, to question the rules but I believe he does so only when he truly believes it is right." The white wolf shrugged with a heavy sigh. “Technically it means _nothing_ as he was not of age when proclaimed. I do wonder if he will reinstate the promise once he actually has the power to do so. Won’t be long now considering he is only a few weeks younger than Elita. He will be a juvenile and earn his right to have a voice in the circle within a few moons.”

Magnus grunted at that. “Yes, you are right… They cubs are growing so fast, makes me feel old.” He muttered and the Prime laughed at him.

“Oh, my dear Magnus. If you feel old, I must be ancient.”

The two wolves chuckled together, both enjoying the small peaceful moment as they watched those around them settle in, the moon was almost at its peak.

Magnus frowned as he scanned the clans. "Still no Megatronus and it is almost time to begin..." He noted, concern filtering through his voice.

Trion nodded slowly. "He will be here, he probably is already but... You must remember, the eve of Solus's loss nears. He, he is always more reclusive during that time but he will make it to the circle on time." Trion assured the younger wolf, his eyes narrowing in thought. "If the reason for the clans meeting now wasn't so direly important I imagine he wouldn't have come at all. He is always absent from circles around this time of year, haven't you ever noticed?"

The blue wolf blinked at Trion before tilting his head as he thought. "I suppose I haven't, though we rarely have gatherings so late in the season. Nearly all of the leaves have fallen, the air is changing, winter is on its way." He mused quietly, peering up at the dark trees when another thought struck him. "Trion, I hope Proteus won't start anything with Megatronus. I know how Solus's death... Well, he has always hated your brother for choosing her and I am certain the eve of her death will not go unnoticed for either of them." He cautioned with a growl.

Trion stiffened a bit as he considered Magnus's concern. **_Curses! Magnus is right. I was a fool not to consider that happening. Please do not let it come to another fight between them... Not tonight._**

Not only did the two large wolves disagree on many things because they were equally stubborn and quick to anger, but there had been a deep feud between the two of them when it came to Solus for a very long time.

Since his youth, Proteus had had his eyes on Solus, like no other in any of the clans. He had loved her for years, doted on her, vied for her to almost embarrassing degrees but, but no matter what he had done, what he had given, it had never resonated with the kind, brilliant, beautiful wolf for Solus…

Solus had been made for Megatronus, as he had been made for her.

It was as simple as that.

Proteus hated when the two wolves announced their bond, the wound tearing deeper when Megatronus then took on the mantle of a Prime for the tribes and then…

Then when Solus died, died after finally being saved from the Demons, Proteus was one of the first to blame Megatronus for her demise.

It was a sad story on numerous levels as even poor Proteus’s mate knew he never loved her. Many in the clans knew his disdain for her as he made no effort in hiding it. He just needed a mate and she was bred from good blood sooo…

Elita’s Carrier died shortly after she was born. Trion wondered if Proteus even mourned the loss of her yet he imagined not. Like all things that_ didn’t_ involve Solus, Proteus hardly noticed much beyond his daughter, his seething hatred of Megatronus, and his lust for power.

Trion lifted his head, his fur fluttering in the gentle breeze that filled the glade as he stared up at the stars once more.

** _There are still so many stories for my pack mates. Stories I may never get to see the end of… Will we survive after this? Will we be destroyed by the Demons or, or ourselves?_ **

A falling star shot across the sky, its tail igniting the heavens for just a moment before it disappeared.

** _We are all just falling stars, aren’t we? Shining, brilliant for such a short time until gone…_ **

** _Lost to the darkness of the unknown._ **

Alpha Trion inhaled in deeply, his lungs burning with disease, breath puffing out of him like fog, and thoughts reeling.

Trouble was brewing; the Demons were growing stronger every day, the clans were growing weaker and, and if a proper successor was not found soon the clans, perhaps even life itself, could be in danger...

** _So much destiny resting upon a withered leaf. It would take only a gust of air to send us all into chaos unless we learned to flow with its might instead of fighting it._ **

He peered around him, looking especially at the youth gathered and he wondered if his tribes, if his packs would learn to flow upon the breeze in the next generation. There were many new contenders, so much potential lay out before him but the fight for change, for growth would not be easy…

It never was.

“Trion?” Magnus started, the blue wolf peering at his silent leader quizzically and the Prime smiled at his younger friend.

“I was contemplating the nature of evolution Magnus, forgive my silence.” He answered, his voice heavy and full.

Magnus shook his head, his nostrils flaring as he scoffed. “Evolution, change… Many fear it.” He muttered, his eyes moving to the right as he spoke and Trion felt his heart ache for the wolf as he realized those brilliant orbs had effortlessly, thoughtlessly even, sought out Shockwave.

** _You love him so deeply Magnus and yet, yet you live in a world that tells you that is wrong. That you are wrong, inside... I am sorry my friend._ **

“They do, and I weep for it.” Trion agreed somberly, a bitter tone to his voice as Magnus turned away from the wolf he secretly cherished and hung his head shamefully.

How many, how many needed to hurt just because they loved someone that did not fit foolish standards? How many needed to feel shame for longing for something they themselves didn’t understand but, but _knew _was right?

The old white wolf peered at Proteus then, his muzzle scrunching as a quiet snarl escaped him. Proteus claimed perfection, purity, a right to understand what nature wanted and yet he had hated his mate. He used her to produce an heir, used her love, her innocence for that and that alone…

How dare he spit upon _true _love because it did not fit his understanding?

**_Not that he will ever feel such a thing as true love... _**Trion noted and even if he did not agree with Proteus, nor like him truly, that too was sad.

** _Those lost often hurt others to not be so alone in their agony… A vicious cycle._ **

The moon rose higher, outshining most stars and even the fireflies seemed unable to compete with its brilliance but still, not Megatronus…

Not him nor his children or…

Or Optimus.

The Prime shook the dew from his fur, his blazing blue eyes scanning the forest behind him when he heard something, familiar paw steps coming up the hill there and he grinned as a massive black form emerged, almost in an otherworldly kind of way, from the trees.

Megatronus Prime or, Megatronus, had finally arrived.

“Megatronus, welcome brother.” He welcomed the younger wolf, his sky blue eyes meeting the other’s blood red ones.

“Trion.” Megatronus said simply before stopping stiffly next to his brother.

Many in the circle whispered then, all of them staring in awe at the brothers because, really, they were a sight to behold.

Both had been Primes and yet their rule, their natures were so different.

One black, massive, with wrathful crimson eyes and the other white, calm, whose eyes were a gentle blue.

“I seem to be missing my sons.” Megatronus whispered to Trion with a growl, his brow twitching with frustration and Trion laughed at his brother’s plight.

Only _he_ was one brave enough to laugh at Megatronus personally.

“I do not know about Galvatron, but I suspect Megatron has escaped with Optimus.” The Prime offered, watching his brother’s reaction carefully as he spoke and, unfortunately, the larger wolf’s reaction was instantaneous if not subtle.

To others it would seem the great wolf had just jerked, perhaps because of an itch but, but Trion read his brother more closely, as he did with all his pack mates, and he knew Megatronus was furious.

“The marked _one_.” Megatronus hissed, his long fangs glittering in the moonlight just a moment before he turned his giant frame and slowly walked back into the forest.

Trion frowned, half wanting to follow after his brother but the circle was just about to begin…

“Megatronus!” He called instead, not so loudly to draw the attention of all those gathered but he did pull both his brother’s and Magnus’s eyes to him. He ignored the fearful look from Magnus as he continued. “Megatronus, I love Optimus. He is mine, adopted, but mine… Please remember that?” He said sternly, his words simple but carrying the weight of numerous arguments of theirs and too many painful memories.

Megatronus glared at the Prime, only his blazing eyes visible now that he was so far into the woods. “I will kill him the moment he gives me reason, Trion. I can and will only ever promise this.” He muttered darkly before those red eyes were gone and only darkness remained.

Magnus swallowed painfully as he turned his head to his leader. “Do, do you want me to follow him?” He asked nervously, uncertain he would be able to protect young Optimus should Megatronus attack him. Optimus was older now yes but, but still so small especially compared to the old Prime… Maybe between the two of them?

Trion shook his head yet his eyes never left where Megatronus’s had disappeared from. “No. No Megatronus knows what Optimus is to me and…” He inhaled deeply, his heart aching for the youth and his brother. “And I must always remember where Optimus started from and that… That even though I love him, I must see with eyes unclouded if he were to fall back into the Demon’s madness.” He said solemnly even if it hurt to do so.

“But, but Prime…” Magnus started but the older wolf stopped him with a flick of his tail.

“Magnus, the story of Solus’s loss is more complicated than many know and…” Trion lowered his head, his claws digging deep into the earth below breaking through the sands and roots as his mind whirled with horrors of the past.

A past so few knew, so hidden even her own children didn’t know.

** _They can’t. Not yet, not until they are old enough…_ **

As Magnus continued to stare at him in confusion Trion chuckled sadly. “Magnus… I know why my brother hates Optimus, fears for Megatron’s safety when it comes to befriending Optimus or lov...” He stopped himself with a small snarl. “Either way his fear is warranted. He fears for Megatron’s attachment to a pup, though no longer so young, but a wolf that still struggles with his past nightmares. He hates Optimus yet it is not an easy choice. I… I apologize. I cannot say anymore.” He answered shortly as his eyes burned with tears.

Magnus tilted his head, looking from his Prime to the darkness of the forest and back again. “Trion… Why do you keep Solus’s demise secret? Would it not help ease other’s judgment of your brother and your choices if you were just to let us all know the truth?” He asked, his chest tight and eyes narrowed but the older wolf merely shook his head.

“It is an old tale, one that will remain in the shadows until Megatronus is ready to bring it to light… It his tale to tell when and if he decides the time is right.” He huffed wearily, a single tear falling from one of his eyes before he turned from the younger wolf. “My brother has made many tough decisions in his life, some I myself do not know if I could ever commit to. I know I love Optimus, Magnus. I love him so deeply but, but I do not know if I would have the courage to destroy him if he were to turn.” He admitted brokenly and Magnus scowled at his response.

“But… But Megatronus would have the strength to do so?” He asked coldly, his brow falling as he glared at his Prime and Trion nodded.

“Yes…” Alpha Trion whispered raggedly. “Yes, he would I… I just hope it never comes to that.”

Both wolves fell silent then, both lost in haunted thoughts as the moon rose higher.

There was so much to do, so much to plan, to prepare for, to fear but…

But that was a care for the old ones, not two little lost cubs, youths really, not yet anyways.

**_Enjoy your youth now young ones. _**Trion silently prayed to the spirits for the two young wolves. **_ Soon I foresee much strife for you both so, for today, enjoy the simple moments. There will not be many more in the days to come but today… _**

** _Today is yours._ **

And, just as he hoped, those cubs had indeed been enjoying the splendor of youthful ignorance as the elders fretted at the circle. As always they had found each other the moment Megatron arrived and had quickly run off to where they could enjoy their peace away from prying eyes.

.........

Earlier that day.

Megatron lifted his head, his red optics blazing as he scanned over the over the melody of colors that encircled him. He scanned over the fallen leaves, to the setting sun, bubbling brook nearby… **_Everything is so vibrant!_**

He howled in joy as he pounced from one stone to the next, his nostrils constantly fluttering as he took in every scent, his eyes wide as he reveled in the numerous colors… He had heard a rumor of where some animals thought canines were color blind… **_Fools. Just because they see things differently doesn’t mean we are without an understanding of color!_**

Perhaps they didn’t see color they ways others did but to him everything seemed brilliant, especially here in the Southern territories. Up North there was snow, snow and dead tress for most the year and then, then they were gifted with _almost_ two months of color before the White came again. Some called it beautiful, pure even but to him it was empty; empty, plain, and constant.

Yes the winters in the North caused some to struggle and that was one thing those from the higher regions prided themselves on, surviving the White, but… But to live in a space where seasons existed, when things were green, in his eyes, green, orange, red… He was jealous of what the Southern tribes or_ clans_ had.

He wished he had this gift of natural chaos, he wished he had the heat of summer, he wished he got to see the wonder of spring for longer than a few weeks and most of he loved autumn… Autumn, the season he loved most; he loved the scent of it, that crisp smell of death before the White came, he loved the colors, watching all of the animals preparing for hibernation.

This visit to the South had been an unexpected one, one with ill tidings attached unfortunately, but Megatron would always take any reason to see the wolf he longed for every time they were apart, the cub that had become his best friend, and the one he felt more at home with than any…

His Orion.

“Megatron, I have heard today is important, maybe it’s bad to… To leave?” Said cub asked suddenly, an uncommon argument for the smaller youth and Megatron stopped so quickly at the odd suggestion that Optimus’s fuzzy head knocked right into Megatron’s leg. “Ooof!”

As Optimus shook his head after the bump Megatron gaped at him. “Orion… Are you suggesting we not adventure after so long of not seeing one another? Should I be worried?” The silver wolf asked, his red eyes flashing as he looked over his shoulder at his friend worriedly.

It was indeed hard to believe that Optimus, the ever curious pup, would suggest they stay near Trion’s den. Megatron didn’t know how many times the two of them had gotten in trouble for running off before, always because of the younger wolf’s insisting… It was something Megatron loved about his friend, that he was brave enough to incite his leader’s ire by pushing for what inspired him and that, that was always adventure!

**_Though, I guess some things are different now… Aren’t they? _**Megatron thought somberly, his joy diminishing as he scanned over the smaller wolf’s dim eyes and flattened ears. **_Oh Orion, so much has changed in you since I first met you._**

Over the last year's moon cycles Optimus had changed much from the wild ball of fluff Megatron had first met. It was a gradual thing yet because they only got to see each other when the clans met it seemed so much faster to Megatron.

Trion was doing the best he could for his friend, teaching him to speak, keeping him in check when it came to rules of the clans and histories but… But it was Megatron that helped teach Optimus to be a wolf, to be a friend, and to have a voice. Without his help he figured the younger wolf would just remain hidden from the rest, especially considering the judgment that was constantly placed upon him.

His Orion always had a shield up when they came together, at first at least, until Megatron helped him break it down again. It was something he was used to, pulling Optimus out of the shell he created for himself whenever they were apart but with every new moon that barrier seemed to get harder and harder to destroy.

** _But, I am not giving up. I will never give up on you Orion. I promise._ **

The smaller wolf sighed slumping as he shrugged. “I dunno. I… I just worry.” Optimus muttered, his eyes never lifting from the plume of moss he was now patting idly at with his paw. “Something, something has changed hasn’t it, Megatron? It has changed not just because of Alpha Trion’s sickness but because of… Because of what has been happening with the Demons. Everyone is so a-angry all the time and… Arrrgh, it has been so long since we have seen each other, since the clans have met! You, you seem so much bigger now!”

Megatron titled his head, looking down at what his brother Galvatron called ‘gangly legs’ before glancing back up at Optimus. “You think so? I just thought you might be shrinking.” He said playfully, yet the smaller wolf’s words resonated with him… He had seen the change in things as well since Arcee’s clan had been destroyed, since… Since the Demons had come and sadly, Optimus knew that terror more than anyone.

“I am not shrinking!” Optimus exclaimed as he frantically scanned his legs. “I… Am I shrinking?”

Megatron laughed, his usually high pitched tone oddly breaking with more baritone levels. “I don’t think you can shrink Orion. Maybe I am just growing faster? Though, Galvatron just says I am growing skinnier…” The larger wolf said as he huffed angrily and fell to his hunches miserably.

He knew his grievances with his older brother were nothing compared to what Optimus had to suffer through on a day to day basis. Galvatron was more of a thorn in his side more than anything but Optimus… Poor Optimus was always so alone, always judged by elders and cubs alike and… And Megatron would do anything to relieve his friend of those.

** _Orion, it has been too long since I have seen you and, and to see you so lost… Just how terrible are things for you when I go away?_ **

“Galvatron is just jealous, Megatron.” Optimus assured him, the smaller wolf moving in closer and nuzzling his muzzle against his friend’s side. “I missed your scent, Megatron. You smell like snow.”

Megatron smiled, lowering his own head as he inhaled Optimus’s scent in turn. “And you smell like berries… Berries and dying leaves. Like the death of a season.”

Optimus lifted his head, his large sky blue eyes glaring at his friend flatly. “You think I smell like death?”

“Yes.” The larger wolf responded honestly, simply. “But the good kind! Up North everything always smells the same; the air always just smells cold and empty but down here it… Everything is so different! It smells like life and death at the same time.”

“But, but I smell like death?” Optimus again inquired, the younger cub snorting out in frustration as Megatron laughed harder.

“Like leaves Optimus. Do you roll in leaves?” He asked with a toothy smile and Optimus huffed before shrugging indifferently.

“Maybe... Yeah.” Optimus admitted, knowing it was a silly thing to do and he usually received odd looks from the cubs his age before they told him that was something _spring _pups did but… But he liked it, really liked it.

No, no he_ loved _rolling in piles of leaves! It, it might have been silly to others but it was one thing he had found that put a smile on his face since…

Since…

_The world was burning, the Great Red devouring everything in his path…_

_Howls, desperate howls in the night that cried out for mercy, for an end to their pain, while others were mangled, their words lost to them…_

_Only the whistle made sense, its high pitched tone easing the madness and confusion. He had always been confused back then and, and the whistle made his broken mind focus…_

_Thunder shook the sky even though there was no storm. Figures running through the woods, screaming their rage, fueling the great red as they went…_

_They let him go, foolishly perhaps. They placed him down with the rest of those marked and set him loose with the others._

_They thought the whistle was ingrained, thought he had submitted._

_They were wrong._

_He, he ran…_

_Ran until his lungs burned, ran until his little legs collapsed, he had wanted to hide. He tried, tried to ignore the whistle, tried to ignore those that wanted him to hurt so many..._

_He trembled in his hiding space, both exposed and yet tucked away. Would they find him? Would they beat him again, force him to fight again? _

_He was so afraid…_

_Let the bears have him, at least then he would be safe from the Demons, the Demons that wore the skins of his kind, that controlled those he used to call friend… Made them bite him, hunt him, and made them kill their pack mates, made them hunt their friends, their family, their cubs…_

“ORION!”

The red and blue pup yelped as he came back to himself and found Megatron’s muzzle hardly an inch from his own, the other youth’s eyes blazing red like the fires that haunted him but… But they were so different.

“You went away again.” Megatron said quietly, not pulling away from his shivering companion because he knew Optimus wouldn’t want him too. He wasn’t afraid of Optimus’s oddities as everyone else was, he didn’t sneer at the pup, or make fun of him for being different.

He knew Optimus’s story, not just from some elder that used the poor pup as an example of the Demon’s power but, but because he listened to his friend, learned of the nightmares from him. The only marked pup, the only wolf amongst the clans that had no true pack…

“I… I am sorry.” Optimus murmured, his ears flattening as he stared at the ground but Megatron wasn’t having it.

“Oh no! You are with me now pup. No hiding away!” Megatron insisted before howling and jumping at the smaller wolf.

“Ahhhh! Megatron!” Optimus complained yet his voice was far less somber and he nipped and wrestled with the older cub, the two laughing by the time they had rolled down the little hill they had been standing on, Optimus proudly howling as he landed on top.

“I win! I win!” Optimus cried, lifting his head and tail high as he called to the sky and Megatron rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…” He laughed yet became quiet when Optimus suddenly stilled and lowered himself down upon his torso. “Optimus?” He asked softly and the smaller wolf whimpered and nuzzled into him.

“Megatron, I… I don’t belong here. I don’t belong anywhere.” Optimus muttered sadly against him and Megatron sighed heavily.

“Me neither Optimus...” He admitted honestly, licking at Optimus’s tears. “I think my Sire hates me and I _know _Galvatron does. He is afraid Sire will name me for Prime Alpha.”

Optimus’s head was up in an instant. “What? Prime? That, that is wonderful Megatron… Wait… Why would your Sire want you for Prime Alpha if, if he hates you?”

“Cause he hates Galvatron more.” Megatron growled angrily, rolling so his stomach touched the ground now but made sure not to knock Optimus off in the process. The red and blue wolf easily adapted to the change, resting his chin between Megatron’s ears as he snuggled close.

“I don’t think anyone hates you Megatron.” Optimus told his friend, his voice honest and true. He had seen the way other clan members look at the silver wolf, elder and youth alike, and had only ever seen pride in their eyes… So different from when they looked at _him_.

“Well, maybe he doesn’t _hate_ me but he just sees me as a tool. Something to gain more control over the clans with… You know, since that whole mess with… With mother.” Megatron fell silent, the youth growling as his ears fell flat.

Optimus huffed, as Megatron knew of his past, understood why a haunted look would fill Megatron’s eyes now and then. He knew Megatron’s Sire had once been a much more savage Prime, leading him to be the reason why strife existed between the Northern and Southern clans for so long. Well, that was until his mate died…

No one had the whole story of what had happened to Megatronus’s mate but many blamed the hulking black wolf for Solus’s death, something he never denied nor affirmed and it had left a black mark on his clan. On all of those in the North really as Megatronus led them yet Trion had told the clans Megatronus was innocent…

It was an argument that remained to this day and Optimus could only wonder what it was like for Megatron to look at his Sire and wonder if, if he had killed his mother.

“I am sorry Megatron.” Optimus whispered, biting at the larger wolf’s ear affectionately. “But I still don’t think he hates you. Everybody likes you, well… Everybody that isn’t your meanie brother that is.”

Megatron scoffed yet a toothy smile did grow along his muzzle. “He is a meanie, isn’t he? You know… I beat him so badly recently, in practice but still…”

Optimus howled in delight. “See! He is just jealous! You are growing so big and strong and one day you are gonna…”

“Going to what, _little orphan_?”

Both pups froze as a new voice filled the glen they were lying in and they jumped up as none other than Galvatron and a few of his followers arrogantly sauntered out of the foliage around them.

**_Arrrgh! I should have paid more attention to the time. _**Megatron cursed himself, his eyes skirting to the darkening sky. He knew if he spent too much time away someone would come looking for them, it had just never been Galvatron.

**_Why would Sire send him after me? To teach me a lesson? _**He wondered as he faced off against the larger wolf.

Megatron growled viciously as he raised himself up, allowing Optimus to slide off of him before he faced off against his older brother. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Galvatron again chuckled but it was a dark, ominous sound. “I was told to come gather Sire’s almighty prince because the meeting is about to begin.” The larger wolf spat as he circled the two younger pups his crimsons eyes fleeting angrily between them. “Should have known I would find you with the clan-less… Rather low brother, even for you, especially when it is almost the anniversary of Arcee’s destruction. _Disgraceful_.”

As Optimus whimpered at the insult Megatron seethed. “_Don’t _you speak to him like that! What happened to Arcee’s clan was not his fault! It was the Demons!”

Galvatron scoffed, nipping at both his brother’s legs and Optimus’s, much to his followers delight. “Demons, pffft.” He said with a wicked grin. “At least the other marked ones fought until they fell, didn’t run and cower like this brat.”

Galvatron moved closer to Optimus, the far smaller wolf whimpering under his crimson gaze and his long fangs. “You are nothing but a coward; you aren’t even a wolf anymore. No one would abandon their pack as you did, marked or not. You are nothing and you disgrace my brother by even being in his presence.” The older wolf snapped, delighting in the pain and horror that fleeted through the cub’s eyes. “You wish to bring him down to your level, don’t you _filth?_ You are nothing better than some damn Demon’s _pet! _I bet you are just longing for the whistle, wishing they would come back for the runt that ran from them. You even make the Marked ones look honorable.”

Optimus stared at the older wolf, his mind reeling with the wolf’s cruel words but, but were they not the same that he himself had cursed himself with since… Since…

“I… I… I d-didn’t…” Optimus stuttered out weakly, his small form curling further into itself as the larger wolf loomed over him.

“D-didn’t wh-what?” Galvatron mocked shoving the stuttering, weeping pup with his nose and smiling as it tumbled away from him as his friend’s laughed. “Didn’t _what _freak? Didn’t want to be killed so you ran, ran like a mouse as your tainted pack slaughtered another? As they died pathetically for the Masters they adore so much!? WHERE IS YOUR MASTER LITTLE MOUSE!? ”

Optimus whimpered as his violent journey down the hill came to an abrupt and painful halt as he slammed into a boulder. He shook his head, trying to clear out the dots that filled his vision only to whine as all he found before him was the looming form of Galvatron until something silver jumped between them and a savage growl sounded. **_M-Megatron?_**

“RRRAAAARRRGH! I WILL RIP YOU THROAT OUT!” Megatron roared, his heckles rising and muscles stiffening as he fell into his fighting stance.

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” Galvatron snapped back, drool dripping from his bared fangs as he too lowered himself…

“ENOUGH!”

Galvatron yelped at the sound, spinning as his Sire stepped out of the woods behind him but Megatron, Megatron never took his blazing eyes off his brother, not until his Sire barked at him and he reluctantly turned to the towering monster of a wolf and bowed.

“Sire...” Megatron mumbled angrily and the black wolf snarled in return.

“Enough of this petty infighting, you are sons of a Prime, _act like it._” Megatronus scolded the youths yet, much to Galvatron’s disgust, nudged young Megatron proudly before turning away. “Come my sons, the meeting begins, we are expected.”

Galvatron sneered at his younger brother, swiping his back paws in the sands beneath him and sending it spraying back towards the silver pup before following after his Sire.

**_Jealous bastard… _**Megatron thought as he shook off the sand and stone. **_I hate him…_** He thought furiously yet once his brother and his groupies had left he turned back to say goodbye to Optimus just to find empty air…

“Op-Optimus? _Orion_!?” He called out to the trees that surrounded him, yet nothing answered but the light rustle of leaves in the wind.

** _Orion… Where, where did you go?_ **

He frowned, his eyes darkening as he continued to search for his friend but a loud growl from his Sire forced him to move and he reluctantly moved from their glade. **_Orion… I, I am sorry. I do not think you are worthless. I know you aren’t a coward… Please, you hide from so many now, please don’t hide from, from me._**

Lower down the hill a pair of burning blue eyes watched the small group of wolves walk off, their furs glittering in the moonlight until finally he was alone.

Optimus sniffled, his body aching, bleeding as he shivered in his cove.

** _Can’t fight b-back… Don’t fight or, or I could fall back, back t-to the taint…_ **

He stifled the sob the threatened to escape him, his eyes closed tightly and heart hammering as he covered his muzzle with his paws.

The cub gave himself that moment, crying in the darkness as he did so often, alone…

Alone with only his shame and nightmares to accompany him.


	6. Warring Against Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I love this tale. Ok, second chapter posted since last night. SO read chapter 5 first, if you haven't, and here we are on to the next! Sorry for errors and enjoy!

Somewhere deep in the forest an owl’s cry split the night, the call scrambling the grey mice that had been furiously searching for any remaining berries from the nearby bushes and they scattered. The poor little things skittered along the leaf covered terrain at top speed, so lost in their fright that they didn’t even hesitate to crawl over another predator that lay in their path.

As they leapt across the furry mountain, their feet almost tickled the prone cub into a smile… Almost.

**_Megatron… _**Optimus sighed heavily as he watched the rodents race off one by one, his blue eyes dim and indifferent to the tiny creatures even when one unfortunate mouse dropped a berry from his mouth and slid to a stop not far from him.

Blue eyes met black, the twitching mouse looking from where the berry lie, right in front of Optimus’s muzzle, to the underbrush his fellow mice had escaped through and back again indecisively. Berries were precious this time of year, full of nutrients his body would not be able to receive throughout the winter but…

Optimus peered at the mouse numbly at first, his own troubles weighing too heavily upon him but as the little thing continued to just stand there, frozen with fear and need he slowly began to come back to himself and found himself curious to the odd behavior. **_Wonder why he isn’t running from me? That is weird._**

He had never seen a rodent up close before and it was incredible to finally be able to study one. Since being adopted and then cared for Optimus had discovered he liked investigating the world around him. He didn’t remember much of his time with the Demons beyond a blur of pain and fire so when his head finally began to clear and he began to learn about himself one thing that really helped him grow was his curiosity.

Alpha Trion encouraged his inquisitive mind telling him to focus on learning new things instead of locking himself in the past and he gladly accepted the challenge. He studied every leaf, marveled at how stones could alter the path of streams, he would hide and observe beavers as they built their dams, or robins their nests…

The Demons never allowed such exploration, they had chosen what he thought of, what he was to observe and focus on and it normally involved fighting and pain. It was like they had not only collared him but his mind so once he was free to choose for himself he had been amazed at what excited him and, he had been amazed at how truly beautiful the world could be. Megatron seemed to enjoy his lust for knowledge as well to the point where he would defy his Sire and run off with Optimus to go exploring.

Without Megatron and Trion, maybe even stoic Magnus he would have never had the chance to find out who he truly was inside. Sometimes he shuddered to think what he would be had they not guided him through his nightmares.

_“The world isn’t all fire and blood Orion.” _ Optimus recalled Megatron’s words to him, it was something the larger wolf had said on one of their first ventures away from the den after the clans gathered again and it had been the first time he had seen the older wolf since being adopted.

Though he was gone for merely a month, Optimus had despised the first time Megatron left him. Not only was he still reeling with overcoming his training, his new home, all the wolves that mistrusted and feared him but because he couldn’t easily speak to anyone or understand them in turn, it made the other pup’s absence all the more terrible!

He had lashed out often then, his fear, his loneliness dragging him back to what he had been taught all his life and then one unassuming day his friend returned! He knew now that it was Trion that orchestrated the ‘chance’ encounter. The old wolf had called an emergency gathering to deal with the Demons and that Megatron just so happened to need to be there was an added bonus…

He had been confined to Trion’s den at that point, a circle of rocks keeping him locked in. Trion had hated to ‘cage’ him but Optimus understood why the elder did so. If Optimus had escaped in the manic state he was in back then he was sure the others of the tribe would have called for his death. Trion was protecting him from himself but, but at the time he didn’t know that and just raged all the more for the treatment until a gruff but high-pitched voice called to him one day…

“HEY! Shut up!”

Not the kindest greeting Megatron had ever given him but the words had immediately ceased his snarling and scratching and when that fluffy silver head poked up over his wall he, he had frozen in awe and surprise…

Optimus’s heart warmed as he remembered seeing the silver wolf after so long of being separated, it was like… Like he had finally found home again.

He had cried, yipped, howled brokenly at the silver pup, all the while dancing around his little circle with joyful hops. Megatron had laughed at him, his laughter just adding to the joy Optimus had felt and soon the two were howling just as they did on the bank of the pond…

**_Megatron, you calm my storms like no other..._** Optimus thought, recalling how his development suddenly surged after Megatron’s return. Somehow Trion had convinced his brother to stay in the South for longer than the other tribes, Optimus still didn’t know how he did it, but in that time he and Megatron basked in every precious second they had together.

He had healed most during that time, finally allowing himself to be taught because Megatron told him he needed to listen, even when he wasn’t there, so he did. He sat quietly as Trion taught him words, watched as Megatron showed him all the best burrows near the glen, they even made their own language a secret one that they and they alone understood.

**_Well, not much of a language really._** He mused, his ears wiggling a bit unconsciously. When he couldn’t speak fluently at first Megatron had insisted they use their bodies to communicate. It was a far easier trial to overcome as wolves naturally communicated that way anyways but their movements were much more intricate and precise. If his tail flicked and then fell it meant trouble, if his right ear was up and the left down it meant he had a question, if they both wiggled back and forth it mean everything was ok. They created so many subtle gestures during that time and continued to use it today even though Optimus could speak because… Well, then they could share every thought no matter if they were forced into silence or not and Optimus… His voice wasn’t welcomed much of anywhere.

A shuffle brought Optimus back to himself and he looked over in surprise to find the mouse still waiting in front of him, his surprise growing as the little thing seemed to be moving closer to him.

“You can have the berry, I promise I won’t hurt you.” He softly called to the creature, his eyes wide with wonder as he observed every aspect of herbivore. **_Its breathing is so rapid, oh and I can hear its heartbeat, it kinda hums! Ohhh, what little paws it has!_**

Apparently talking to it seemed the wrong thing to do as the mouse again froze before bouncing back further.

**_Awww… Don’t go! Please? _**Optimus lamented quietly, enjoying the mouse’s company as it distracted him from his sadness and, a pain that seemed to be throbbing up his leg. He wondered if he had been injured when Galvatron shoved him.

Slowly, to not terrify the tiny one he slid one of his paws forward. The mouse’s eyes bulged at his movement and it jumped even further back, just to the beginning of cover but, much to the cub’s surprise, he still didn’t run away.

** _For such a little guy he seems really brave or… Really hungry._ **

“Don’t worry, not gonna hurt you.” Optimus again assured it, speaking in just a whisper as his clawed paw inched closer and closer to the berry until it finally rested against his fur. He almost smiled as the panting mouse watched his every move, almost as closely as a predator would on a hunt, but he was afraid if he showed his fangs this odd little moment would be gone in an instant and he didn’t want it to end.

**_Gotta move slow and careful... _**He told himself, his tip of his tongue sticking out from between his teeth as he concentrated.

Carefully he began moving his paw again, making sure not to crush the red orb as he slid it towards the mouse. By the time he pushed the treat mere inches from the mouse it was nearly hyperventilating, its heartbeat like a buzz to Optimus’s sensitive ears and he felt terrible for scaring it, even if it was prey.

Once the berry was close enough Optimus pulled his paw back just as carefully, his ears flattened against his head, making sure to look as submissive as possible as he settled himself back to see if the mouse would be brave enough to take the food.

More time passed, perhaps just moments but the wait felt like years for the pup. He didn’t fault the rodent for its fear of him it was just its nature but for some reason he felt like it was really important that the mouse trust him enough to try…

It was confusing, why would he care if some tiny rodent believed he wouldn’t hurt it? Why didn’t he want to fail in this? Why was he aching to not be looked at like some monst…

**_Oh… That is why. _**The young cub felt his heart ache as he realized what made this so important to him. Beyond Megatron there was not a wolf in any of the clans that did not look at him like, like he was some kind of monster. It didn’t matter if they were elders or cubs, he was always looked at like some wild, tainted freak and… And maybe if he could convince this tiny creature that he wasn’t a monster then maybe he could convince them too?

Perhaps even convince himself?

**_I am not a monster! I’m not! I am more than my mark! Am more than a Demon’s pet! I…I… _**Tears filled his eyes again even as he tried to keep them in, tried to be strong like Megatron would be but…

“Ohhh…” A muffled cry escaped him and he covered his muzzle to hide it. **_No! No don’t cry! No more crying! Keep it inside!_** **_P-please?_**

Slowly, painfully he dissolved into tears again. He hated how weak he was, how easily he let things get to him, how much he wanted to belong, to be loved, to be more than the scar that had defined his entire life…

A shuffle sounded somewhere nearby, a small rustle of leaves and then he felt something touch him.

**_Wh-what? _**Sniffling and blinking away tears Optimus lifted his paw only to stare in amazement when he found that, not only had the little mouse recovered the berry but was right in front of his muzzle and his little paw was, was set upon his wet nose.

The creature looked up at him, its wide black eyes still fearful but there was something else inside them as well. Optimus didn’t have a word for the look but he knew he had only even seen it in one other creature’s eyes and that was when Megatron would peer at him after he cried, or after he fell away to his nightmares…

That this little thing was looking at him with that same kind of care it, it stunned the pup.

“Th-thank you…” He mumbled, a small smiling rising on his muzzle forgetting about not wanting to show his teeth but for some reason the rodent didn’t seem to mind. It merely pat his nose once more, stuffed the berry in its mouth and then scampered off into the foliage.

Optimus stared after it, wiping his tears away as he reeled in what had just happened. It had been a gift, a gift he would have never thought he would be given nor one he would have thought he needed but…

It gave him hope.

** _I’m not a monster and I am going to prove it to everyone! _ **

Gritting his teeth in determination he unfurled himself, licking at a scratch on his hind leg before he finally limped out from his cover. It was late now, the moon high above him and he groaned at the sight.

**_Ohh, I hope the Circle didn’t start… I would be in so much trouble._** He thought, his new-found confidence dwindling much too fast as the pains of reality took its place.

Couldn’t he just be hopeful for more than one minute?

Optimus growled as sat back on his hunches, knowing he should make it back to the glade before Alpha Trion began to worry for him but… In so many ways he didn’t want to return to the glen. Sometimes being alone felt like more of a comfort than being surrounded by those that were supposed to be his pack mates.

** _I am kidding myself, they will never be my pack mates. They all hate me, fear me… I am nothing but clanless to them, a Marked One just, just some tainted pet._ **

The wound on his leg stung then, a painful reminder of just how true those words were. Part of him wished he had jumped the other youth, sure he was smaller but if only he could get one scratch in maybe then he…

**_No! No you can’t fight back. No fighting! No more fighting for me, not ever! _**He reminded himself miserably, sniffling a bit as his heart ached with fear.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t brave enough to strike back but, but more that he was afraid that if he started fighting he… Would he lose himself? Would he turn back to that mindless pet?

Alpha Trion had tried to assure him that was a foolish fear but Optimus wasn’t so blind, he had seen the uncertainty in the elder’s eyes as he spoke. Even Trion, for as much as he encouraged Optimus’s development and presence, even he could never trust him completely…

That hurt, hurt so very much.

**_Megatron, he trusts me. _**Optimus thought suddenly, a sad smile growing along his muzzle as he thought of the other youth. **_Megatron has always trusted me, even when I do not trust myself. I, I wouldn’t be here if not for him and his belief in me has never changed…_**

** _No matter what it costs him to keep it._ **

Finally Optimus sighed, his scratch merely a throb now and he sullenly made it back towards the glade alone. He didn’t want the sick Prime coming after him, nor Magnus… Magnus was one of the kinder wolves but his punishments were far more severe than Trion’s.

He didn’t want to end up clearing out hornets nests around the glen or dealing with snakes… Optimus hated snakes.

The fire flies were the first thing Optimus noticed as he slowly made his way home, the little bugs always seemed to congregate around their caves, lighting the night sky even on moonless nights. As he walked closer he could here talking, some laughter, and barking.

Considering the gravity of the meeting he was surprised at how happy everyone sounded. Well, maybe not happy but excited?

**_Well, it is a full moon. _**He thought as he peered up at the sky, his heart beat quickening and blood pumping faster at the sight. **_I wonder if we will howl tonight?_**

He loved howling, even if he still wasn’t very good at it because, it was the one thing the clans did that he felt he could actually be a part of and not get judged for it. His voice, like all the others, blended into this magnificent song as they sang to the old spirits.

Sometimes wolves asked for things from the moon, sometimes they praised her glory, sometimes they just celebrated life…

Optimus, he always asked the same thing, to not be so alone and find where he belonged.

As he crested the hill and immediately paused as dozens of wolves filled his vision Optimus pleaded his wishes silently to himself. Here he was surrounded by so many and yet, he belonged with none of them.

**_Well, maybe not none… _**He mused, noticing where Megatronus sat tall and proud next to the Prime and Megatron angrily slumped next to him.

A smile broke out over Optimus’s muzzle despite himself at the sight yet it quickly faltered as he scanned around the cramped space and tried to figure out the best place to sit.

If he were really Trion’s son he would be right next to the Prime, as Megatron and Galvatron were with Megatronus but… Well, he wasn’t.

He lifted his head high, scouring for some place he could fit. He could of course sit with the other members of Trion’s clan, most of them tolerated him well enough, if not for fear of Trion’s ire, but he also knew it made them uncomfortable to be seen with them during Circles.

Especially after that one where lightning had struck nearby and started a small fire. Optimus didn’t like snakes sure, but he didn’t fear them, he didn’t fear much really, perhaps foolishly so but fire…

Demons always had fire, they found a way to control the red beast, manipulate it to their own purposes… Fire was everywhere within their camps, they destroyed forests with it, pushed the moon’s light away with it, and also used it to brand their pets.

He had lost it that night, tearing through the circle as he howled like mad, disrupting everyone and everything… He had not only embarrassed himself but Alpha Trion and the clan that took him and even though the other wolves didn’t come outright and tell him not to sit with them, he… He knew he had messed up and gave them the gift of always sitting alone at circles from there on out.

** _But where can I sit today? There seems to be more wolves than usual, probably because of why we are here… Well, I guess there is always the stre…_ **

“Optimus!”

The red and blue wolf yelped as a voice called to _him_ from those gathered. He froze in place, lowering his head, immediately fearing he had done something wrong until he realized the tone of the call had not been angry or disgusted but soft, welcoming even and female...

** _Oh, Elita must be here!_ **

Optimus smiled as he lifted his head up, his cerulean eyes searching before they caught a flash of pink running his way.

**_Ohhh, she… She has changed. _**He noted, realizing it had been moon cycles since he had seen the older wolf because last time she had been this chubby little pup like him and now…

Elita grinned as she raced towards him, her glistening fur catching the moonlight beautifully with every fluid pounce. Optimus knew many of the juveniles in his clan liked the female, often spoke of how stunning she was, how pristine but to him she… Well, she was one of few that didn’t hate him and that meant more to the lost pup than how she looked or her breeding...

**_Oh… That means Proteus is here. _**He realized with a whimper, his eyes turning from her to again search those gathered. The last thing he needed was being caught talking with Elita in front of her Sire.

He feared Megatron’s Sire Megatronus but Proteus… He was a whole different kind of terrifying.

Elita must have caught on to his discomfort because she rolled her eyes once she made it to him. “Don’t worry, he is off patronizing someone else right now.” She assured him with a huff him, but her discomfort quickly ebbed and she giggled as she scanned over Optimus’s form more closely. “My, my little Oppy, you have grown since I last saw you.”

Optimus laughed at her nickname for him, something that never bothered him yet seemed to irritate Megatron constantly. **_I wonder just why he gets so upset over it? _**He pondered as he took in the female before him as well and was stunned by how small she looked compared to _him_.

“Elita... You seem so small! Are you sure you aren’t shrinking?” He asked playfully, mimicking the conversation he and Megatron had earlier that day. He had to admit it felt good to be bigger than a wolf older than him, he was always the runt.

Elita giggled at his words, the sound pulling many eyes of the other male juveniles near them and Optimus frowned as they glared at him with an expression he didn’t understand.

It wasn’t hate, nor disgust like he was used to but, but something…

“Oh Optimus!” Elita sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. “Nooo. _You_ are just finally growing! Look at how big your paws are compared to mine!”

Optimus peered down as she moved her paw close enough to touch his and sure enough he seemed bigger there too.

His laughter joined hers. “Would you look at that!” He exclaimed happily, his joy turning to confusion as Elita suddenly shifted so she was closer to him. So close that her shoulder was nestled up right against his left side and her muzzle set under his…

**_Huh, maybe she is cold? _**He wondered, uncertain why someone from further North than he would be cold here but he didn’t mind sharing some of his heat.

He had met Elita a few months after being adopted by Trion. Proteus had finally brought her to one of the gatherings, too fearful before because of Optimus’s _wild_ heritage to do so before, and much to Optimus’s surprise, and her Sire’s disdain, become fast friends with him.

He liked her as well, she was kind, always jolly in demeanor, and anyone that was willing to be nice to him was always welcomed in his eyes but, she was no Megatron.

As the pink female inched even closer Optimus found himself comparing her to the silver wolf. Both Elita and Megatron got along, sort of, but there did seem to be some sort of wall between them. Whether it be their Sire’s disgust for one another or maybe just difference in opinions Optimus wasn’t sure, but neither seemed to tolerate the other unless it was for Optimus’s sake.

“You smell good.” Elita told him softly, her long muzzle raking across his fur on his chest and Optimus chuckled.

“Megatron said the same thing. Lemme guess, I smell like death?” He asked, his tone playful but it seemed Elita missed his joke.

“Death!? Megatron said you smelt like_ death_?” She scoffed, pulling her head away from him as her light blue eyes met his sternly. “You don’t smell like that Optimus. I don’t know why Megatron would say such a thing.”

The red and blue pup titled his head; he wasn’t sure why _she_ sounded insulted by what Megatron had said to _him_. “It is ok Elita. I think he meant it as a compliment.” He assured the female only to have her give him a flat look before she huffed.

“Males…” She muttered to herself with a groan when a light filled her eyes and she peered timidly up at him. “Optimus… I know things will be crazy for a bit but if we howl I… I was w-wondering i-if…”

Optimus blinked down at her, surprised at her stuttering. Was she afraid of him, why so suddenly? Had he done something wrong?

“Are, are you alright Elita?” He asked cautiously, his voice softening to not scare her further yet his gentleness just seemed to make the female all the more uncomfortable!

**_Argh, now she is shying away even more! Ohhh, what did I say? _**Optimus panicked, his ears falling back submissively as her eyes met his nervously. The sky blue orbs shone brightly up at him, fear and uncertainty flickering within them as her breathing quickened and then she lowered them and stared at the ground in terror.

What had he done wrong!?

Optimus bit his lower lip, franticly wondering whether or not he should move away from the girl before she went into a total panic. All he could see was her running from him, running as he stood stupidly never understanding what it was that he did wrong and all the clans would see him as even more of a monster than they already did when she blurted out her reply…

“Willyousitwithmeatthehowl!?”

Optimus’s ears twitched, his eyes narrowing as he tried to filter through the rambled question. “Umm, what?” He asked, laughing uncomfortably as she moaned in frustration next to him.

“Uuuugh… I, I am sorry.” She whimpered, breathing in deep to calm herself before meeting his eyes with hers once more.

**_She looks so serious. _**Optimus thought, rising to stand unconsciously in case she suddenly lunged at him.

“Will you… Ahem, will _you_ sit with _me_ at the howling?” She asked him, her voice breaking between words and Optimus, he just stared at her in complete surprise before he started laughing.

“Ohhhh!” He laughed, his earlier panic falling away in an instant. Why had she seemed so uncomfortable to ask such a simple thing?

Elita though bristled a bit at his easy answer and his laughter turned to uncomfortable coughs as she peered more intently at him.

“So, yes?” She asked again, timidly and Optimus swallowed hard at the question.

Was he missing something? Why did this seem so important?

“Uhh, yeah sure.” He said after a bit, terribly confused as to why the question seemed so hard for her to ask but he figured maybe it had something to do with her Sire or…

Elita deflated a bit at his answer, her ears falling and tail wrapping around her closely. “Sure? Just sure?” She asked, her disappointed tone only adding to Optimus’s confusion.

He again swallowed hard, why did his throat feel like it was covered in sand? “Umm yes? I don’t mind, as long as your Sire doesn’t.” He told her with a smile, hoping to comfort whatever had been making her upset when he thought of something that would help ease her discomfort... “OH! Megatron and I have found the perfect spot too! We always take the highest cliff and there is plenty of room…”

The pink wolf’s joy deflated further. “Megatron?” She asked and Optimus happily nodded.

“Yeah, but I know he won’t mind! I can ask him if you want?” He offered with a smile, feeling badly for disappointing her but he really didn’t know what was going on.

For a moment Elita said nothing, her ears and tail twitching as she stared at him long and hard. “Optimus I… I kind of meant for it to be just you and me.”

Optimus frowned at that.

Just them?

“Why? I know you two don’t super like one another but he has always been respectful towards you, hasn’t he?” He asked, ignorantly it seemed as the female began glaring at him like he was stupid.

“_Yes_.” She grated out through sharp teeth. “Yes he _has_ but… Does it _always_ have to be you and Megatron, together?”

Again the red and blue pup shrugged. “Ummm, I don’t see why not?” He answered honestly, flinching as Elita’s tail suddenly began thumping on the ground next to her loudly.

She was clearly irritated by something, was it Megatron or, or him?

**_Girls can be so confusing. _**Optimus thought nervously.

Finally Elita shook her head, breathing in patiently, once again, before smiling up at him. “I… I have something to talk to _you_ about and only _you…”_

Optimus blinked at her innocently. “Soooo… Megatron _can’t_ come, or can he?”

_“ARRRGH!” _He jumped back as she growled louder his mind reeling with what he did wrong this time!

Elita’s teeth ground together so loudly Optimus cringed at the sound. “No Optimus. No Megatron, no nobody except _YOU. _Got it?”

Optimus nodded stiffly, he kind of felt like when he upset Alpha Trion and the old wolf reprimanded him with a fire he didn’t show often. Obviously he was missing something but he truly had no idea what that could be and… And he still needed to find his place in the Circle. A place where Trion and Magnus would know he was safe and maybe, maybe one where he could at least make sure Megatron was ok.

He knew this would be a hard night for his friend and he wanted to make sure Megatron could see him.

“Uhh, ok.” He gulped out after a few minutes, trying his best to be accommodating to his female friend. “But… Couldn’t you could just tell me now?” He offered peacefully but it seemed again he missed something as Elita snarled at him.

** _She can be so scary sometimes._ **

The other youth shook her head. “I can’t now, the circle hasn’t started and my voice needs to be recognized by the clans first because _you_ aren’t of age ye… Arrrgh. Anyways, find me after the Circle?” She begged him as she rose to take her place by her Sire’s side.

Optimus again nodded numbly at her, his eyes wide with bewilderment. Just what was going on with her lately, what was going on with all the cubs his age? Everybody seemed so fired up recently, he wondered if it had to do with the Demons or finding a new Prime?

Huh…

Snorting out dejectedly Optimus slowly wormed his way around the outskirts of those gathered. He did his best to stay hidden in the underbrush but a few noticed his presence and either snarled or whimpered fearfully in response.

After an agonizingly long and depressing journey he finally found an empty space to curl up in for the Circle. It was right near a little stream that went through the glade but many didn’t sit next to it because the water gurgled so loudly it was hard to hear what was said but… Because it was a rather avoided spot when he plunked down next to it many of those gathered immediately looked over at him.

** _Ohhh, everything I do is wrong._ **

Optimus tried not to look small as dozens of pairs of eyes judged him, some lighting with anger, some loathing, some disgust…

When Magnus spotted Optimus the blue wolf glared at him angrily, probably because he had told him not to run off earlier, oops…

Trion at least smiled at him and relief flickered in his eyes as he nodded in greeting.

Proteus scowled at him like he was nothing more than a rotting carcass that even the vultures wouldn’t pick at.

Elita did that strange blinky thing with her eyes and smiled shyly.

Megatronus ignored him entirely, Galvatron flashed his teeth and…

And last but never least there was Megatron.

The silver wolf’s eyes met his and Optimus instantly felt his heart ease from the tension it had held since he last saw his friend. Megatron always looked out for him, always looked so confident when he was in front of others and yet could be so soft with Optimus…

The larger cub wiggled his ears at him, using their secret language to ask if he was ok and Optimus smiled wiggled his ears back to say he was. If Megatron was going to be strong through this, he could be too!

The silver wolf winked at him, his tail wagging happily at Optimus’s response. He was glad to see the earlier fight hadn’t scared the pup away from him when their Prime strode into the center of the Circle.

The lost pups shared another look, another smile, each keeping eye contact until Alpha Trion cleared his throat and called all those gathered to attention.

Tonight was to be a night of history, where a new Prime may be chosen, where plans to deal with the Demons would be made but for Megatron and Optimus it… It was different.

For the two lost pups tonight meant one more moment together, one more night where their stars were able to glide through life together, unhindered by distance or judgment and they cherished every moment given.

...

Little did they know how precious, how fragile, how_ fleeting_ such moments could be…


End file.
